¡Mejor sé Slytherin!
by Relenita
Summary: Traducción de "Better be Slytherin" de jharad17 Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa. Mentor!Snape
1. Chapter 1

Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 1

**Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 1  
Por Jharad17  
Traducción: Relena Sakurazuka**

**Resumen:** Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío. Honestamente. Ella es rica, yo no.

--

-Mmm…-dijo una vocecilla en la oreja de Harry. – Difícil. Muy difícil. Existe un abundante valor, ya veo. No una mala cabeza, por lo visto. Hay talento...por Dios, sí, y una sed de probarse a sí mismo, esto sí es interesante… ¿Así que dónde te coloco?

Harry agarra fuertemente el fin del banquillo y un horrible pensamiento le atraviesa, como los horribles pensamientos que tienes cuando estás nervioso. ¿Qué tal si no era escogido? ¿Y qué pasa si solo pasaba sentado con el sombrero en su cabeza por eras, hasta que la profesora McGonagall le saque el sombrero de un jalón de su cabeza y le diga que obviamente ha habido un error y que mejor se devuelva en el tren? ¿Ha pasado alguna vez eso?

No quería pensar en que tendría que volver a enfrentar a los Dursley habiendo fallado en su primera prueba de hechicería. Dudley se reiría, tía Petunia se burlaría de él, y tío Vernon le diría que siempre supo que él sería un bueno para nada…

_Cualquier lugar_, pensó con fiereza. _Donde sea que pertenezca._

-No tienes preferencias, ¿Eh? – Dijo la vocecilla, - ¿Estás seguro?, Bueno, si lo estás… ¡Mejor sé SLYTHERIN!

El completo silencio en el Gran Comedor era ensordecedor.

Harry se sacó el maltratado sombrero de su cabeza y miró a las asombradas expresiones que lo rodeaban, y mordió su labio, fuerte. Dirigió su mirada a Hagrid, en el final de la mesa principal, y el gigante estaba frunciendo el ceño, lo que hizo caer en picada al corazón de Harry. Cerca de Hagrid, sentado junto al tartamudo profesor Quirrel con su absurdo turbante, estaba sentado un hombre con ojos oscuros, una nariz ganchuda y con una cortina de grasiento cabello oscuro, su rostro lo analizaba con total sorpresa antes de volverse cuidadosamente un semblante inexpresivo.

Harry reconoció aquella mirada, de su propia gama, de cuando él estaba molesto o realmente enojado, pero no quería que los Dursley se la tomaran con él por ello. Estaba acostumbrado a esconder, y por el continuo silencio a su alrededor, sabía que tenía que seguir ocultando también aquí.

El hombre de ojos oscuros chocó su mirada con la de Harry y después de unos momentos, indicó con su mentón hacia la mesa a la que Harry había visto ir a otros nuevos Slytherins. Así que Harry obedientemente se bajó del banquillo y le entregó el sombrero a la profesora McGonagall antes de dirigirse con sus nuevos compañeros de Casa.

Una vez allí, se mantuvo de pie junto a la mesa, con los recién seleccionados Slytherins que lo miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas, quizás cuatro. Estaba seguro que le dirían "¡Lárgate!" en un respiro o dos, cuando uno de ellos, un chico fornido, seleccionado en su Casa dos turnos antes que él, se deslizó en el banquillo y le mostró el ahora espacio vacío junto a él. Su nombre era Nott, Harry recordó. Theodore Nott. –Siéntate, Potter. Y deja de mirar a todo boquiabierto por lo que más quieras.

-Gracias – Dijo Harry, y se sentó en el lugar, agachando su cabeza para evitar las miradas.

Pero el resto del Comedor finalmente siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes que la selección de Harry los sorprendiera, y volvieron a mirar al sombrero mientras "Thomas, Dean" era seleccionado en Gryffindor. Recibió los esperados aplausos que todos, con expeción de Harry, habían tenido y fue seguido por "Turpin, Lisa" yendo a Ravenclaw, y "Weasley, Ronald" a Gryffindor. "Zabini, Blaise" fue el último, y terminó en Slytherin. Harry aplaudió con sus demás compañeros de mesa, e hizo un espacio a Zabini mientras éste tomaba asiento al otro lado de Nott.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló su pergamino y lo dejó de lado.

**Continuará**.

--

Siguiente episodio: ¡Después del Gran Banquete!

**N.A.:** Esta era sólo una idea, que si a nadie le importa, igualmente seguiré escribiendo. Si les gusta, pues, déjenme saberlo. O si la odian, también. Puedo soportarlo :-). Creo que tengo algo con el quinto verano de Harry y con el Harry de siete años, ¿verdad?

Un capítulo corto para empezar, mis disculpas, pero quiero pensar en como llevarlo, y creo que necesitaré más tiempo para pensar a dónde llegaré desde aquí. Espero que pueda mantener esta historia como mis otras dos, pero quizás sea un poco esporádica-como una vez a la semana en vez de cada día.

* * *

**N.T.:** Bueno, sé que algunas mirarán con curiosidad esta traducción porque ya la está haciendo otra autora (Dulzura Letal), pero ambas tenemos su aprobación producto de un malentendido entre la autora y yo (falta de comunicación), y en vista de que la agenda tanto mía como la de la otra traductora no encajan, decidimos trabajar por separado, cada una con su traducción.

Espero que tal cosa no les moleste, con honestidad, y esperando su comprensión se despide

Rele.


	2. Chapter 2

Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 2

**Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 2  
Por Jharad17  
Traducción: Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío.

* * *

**N.T.:** Antes de leer el episodio, y repitiendo lo dicho en el capítulo anterior, algunas mirarán con curiosidad esta traducción porque ya la está haciendo otra autora (Dulzura Letal), pero ambas tenemos la aprobación de Jharad17, producto de un malentendido entre la autora y yo (falta de comunicación), y en vista de que la agenda tanto mía como la de la otra traductora no encajan, decidimos trabajar por separado, cada una con su traducción.

Por lo tanto reitero, ambas acordamos seguir con nuestros trabajos por separado, no es un plagio ni una de nosotras no tenia permiso, ambas ya hablamos con la autora y ella está al tanto de ello.

Espero su comprensión y que disfruten del segundo episodio.

* * *

--

Severus Snape había temido este días desde hace once años. Él siempre supo de que Harry Potter llegaría algún día a Hogwarts, el nombre del chico ha estado inscrito desde el día en que nació, después de todo; Y también sabía que tendría que lidiar con el diario recordatorio de James, en sus clases, en el Gran Comedor durante las comidas, e incluso en los pasillos. Había estado fomentando aquel desdén en su mente, y como la arcilla, lo fue moldeando hasta conseguir una forma perfecta para su odio y sus deseos de venganza. Había estado esperando que el chico fuese una copia de su padre. Incluso después de que murieran James y Lily, él sabría que lo iba a tener en la sangre. El muchacho no sería capaz de evitarlo, de eso estaba seguro. Él sería arrogante y vanidoso, un buscador de atención y tan grosero como se pudiese ser, con una particular facilidad para romper reglas.

Pero aún así, no había esperado que el hijo de James y Lily fuera un Slytherin.

Cuando el silencio descendió sobre el Gran Comedor después del anuncio, Severus, por un momento, pensó que había escuchado mal. Tenía que ser un error. No existía manera de que el precioso Niño-Que-Vivió fuera otra cosa que un Gryyfindor como su grandemente adorado y completamente detestable padre. Pero el chico estaba allí, igualmente silencioso, mirando a su alrededor como si todos sus sueños se hubieran venido abajo, ¡Y lo más probable es que haya ocurrido! No hay aplausos, ¡El horror!; antes de que su expresión se volviese cuidadosamente inexpresiva momentos después, y su barbilla se levantase una fracción.

Severus pudo haber aplaudido al sinvergüenza por ello, ¡No dejes que te derroten, muchacho!, pero cuando el chico chocó su mirada con él, meramente le indicó al chico la mesa de Slytherin y Harry fue a sentarse con el resto de su Casa. Después de todo, era como si el hijo de Potter pensara que tenían que aplaudirle sólo por ponerle un sombrero. Los labios de Severus se curvaron en disgusto. Justo como el mocoso de Potter también le bajaba la mirada a su nueva Casa.

Observó que el chico se sentó a un lado de Nott, y observó a Zabini unírseles momentos después. Potter mantenía su cabeza gacha, aunque Severus notaba las miraditas que el estaba dando, probablemente para hallar un modo para poder llamar la atención sobre sí. Mocoso arrogante.

Albus dio un discurso sin sentido, el mismo de cada año, y Severus pudo jurar que había una nota melancólica en la voz del Director. Ah, bueno, es obvio que el vejete pensaba que Potter terminaría en _su_ antigua Casa. _Por supuesto_ que se sentiría decepcionado. ¿No lo estaban todos?

Finalmente el festín propiamente tal dio inicio, y como cada año mientras comían, Severus observaba las interacciones de los estudiantes en las mesas, particularmente en la de Slytherin. Esto generalmente le daba pistas para determinar a cuales grupos tendría que tener bajo la mira en cada año, y siempre utilizaba tal información a su favor. En la mesa de Slytherin, estaba interesado en que, a pesar de que el Barón Sangriento permanecía cerca de Malfoy, desconcentrando al muchacho de su cena, el fantasma sinvergüenza tenía su mirada fija en el mocoso de Potter. Y lucía _pensativo_.

Severus suspiró. Eso no era una buena señal.

Se quedó observando al Mocoso-Que-Vivió que espiaba a los platos de comida de todos, y luego giró su mirada a otros estudiantes. Notó que el mocoso no sacó comida hasta que todos los platos de los demás hayan sacado su parte. Y luego él agarró una pata de pollo y giró su cuerpo ligeramente, como si fuera un salvaje y protegiese su comida de otros depredadores. Obviamente que las pequeñas serpientes de Slytherin eran predadores, ¡Pero no para robarse la comida del otro, por el amor de Merlín! Ellos tenían modales, ¡No como el Mocoso-que-Vivió-para-Molestar!

La cena siguió con total calma, y pronto Severus calló los murmullos del hombre con turbante, el profesor de DCAO a su lado, como los ocasionales comentarios de Minerva cuando discutía la selección, claramente ella pensó que el Mocoso tenía que estas en Su Casa, igual de lo que pensaba Albus. Por un breve momento, ¡Consideró decirle que estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella! Pero nunca antes se han quitado alumnos de una Casa, y no iba a iniciar tal tendencia. Y mucho menos con Potter, de todas las personas.

Cuando acabó la cena, observó que los prefectos de Slytherin guiaban a su Casa fuera del Gran Comedor. Se ordenaron antes que sus pares, desde Primer a Séptimo año, silenciosos y en perfecta formación. Asintió educadamente como siempre lo hacía a sus prefectos cuando los demás Jefes de Casas se percataron de cómo sus estudiantes salían del comedor, con los chillidos del banquillo, en estampida y gritando; de cómo sus estudiantes nunca lucirían tan organizados o precisos, ni siquiera pensando en la primera noche. Era una de las muchas cosas que le encantaba echarles en cara.

Después de esperar otros diez minutos, los suficientes como para que los prefectos hayan guiado a las nuevas Serpientes en orden a la Sala Común, Severus se levantó de la mesa principal y enfiló sus pasos a las Mazmorras. La primera noche es siempre la más larga para los nuevos Slytherins, ya que Severus prefería entregarles las reglas de inmediato, a diferencia de otras casas, Gryffindor, ¿Alquien dijo yo?, que raramente tienen reglas a dar, u otros que las entregan por gotera en el curso de los siete años. Por desgracia. Si un niño no conoce las regla, cómo esperaban que éste se diera cuenta que las está rompiendo, y que no saldría de ello mientras no siguiera las reglas y recibiera el apropiado castigo.

Severus estuvo en frente de su Sala Común y tomó aire profundo, frunció el ceño con fiereza, y empujó, abriendo el retrato. Doblando un tanto los brazos, sólo un poco, logró su famoso andar de murciélago, con las túnicas ondeando tras él graciosamente. Le ha tomado más de lo que le gustaría admitir perfeccionar tal movimiento.

En la sala común, nuevamente ordenada por año, sus pequeñas serpientes lo esperaban calladas. Asintió a sus prefectos, Flint y Torrence, haciéndoles saber que han hecho un buen trabajo, y se paró frente al grupo. Sus doce de Primer año, que estaban en el piso de pie o sentados, lo miraban con admiración… excepto por dos de ellos. El más joven de los Malfoy tenía una sonrisita maliciosa que Severus quería quitarle a mordidas, y el mocoso de Potter que estaba mirando al piso.

Mocoso insolente.

Severus aclaró su garganta, y estaba complacido de ver al mocoso sobresaltarse como si hubiese sido golpeado por un hechizo punzante y levantó la mirada. Pero estaba profundamente molesto de que el mocoso se haya perdido su entrada. Bueno, tendría que hacer algo _al respecto_.

-Todos ustedes son Slytherins,- dijo sin preámbulo fijando su mirada en todos ellos, - Su Casa es un lugar de orgullo y poder. De astucia y supervivencia. De unidad y fuerza. Como miembros de esta Casa, espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes esté bajo sospecha y miedo de otros estudiantes, de sus profesores, e incluso del mismo Director. Oh, sí, ellos les temerán, y en eso se convertirán. Como Salazar Slytherin fue conocido por su poder, y también, era conocido por sus altos estándares de aquellos que entran a su Casa. Todos ustedes tienen el potencial para detentar un gran poder, y el resto del mundo los envidiará por ello.

-Así que déjenme decirles esto ahora: mientras ustedes afilan aquellos talentos en mi territorio, fuera de estas paredes, actuarán como si fueran un solo cuerpo, con sólo un propósito. Unidad de la Casa. Ustedes deben estar unidos. Aquellos que les temen querrán ponerlos unos contra otros, y de esa forma, derrotarlos. Fuera de los límites de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, _nadie_ tendrá piedad de ustedes.

Severus se paseaba mientras hablaba, nunca fue de aquellos que tenían que quedarse quietos mientras hablaban. Cuando fue estudiante, esto le causó un par de problemas. Como un profesor, él podía estar "en cualquier lugar a la vez". Era alentador cómo las posiciones de autoridad le cambian a uno la perspectiva.

-Así que, regla número uno. Sr. Flint, ¿Por favor?

Marcus Flint se puso de pie con la espalda muy recta, incluso más que su acostumbrada pose de soldado, si eso era posible. – Sí, señor. Regla número: La Casa es Slytherin.

-Gracias.- dijo Severus. – No importa dónde estén o qué hagan en Hogwarts, ustedes tienen el orgullo y la unión en su Casa. Esto significa que, si un miembro de su Casa está en peligro o si necesita de ayuda, ustedes lo ayudarán. Esto no es unicamente para deportes o duelos, lo que por supuesto están prohibidos para todos los estudiantes, ¿Correcto, Sr. Higgs?, sino que también en las tareas y en los proyectos que tengan en clases.

Higgs tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado, después de que su duelo a final del año pasado terminó como un completo desastre, requiriendo no menos de tres profesores para lidiar con el asunto. Severus giró su mirada hacia sus nuevas Serpientes. – Tener orgullo en Slytherin también significa que mantengan vestimentas adecuadas todo el tiempo, incluso su ropa interior – esperó hasta que las risitas terminaran para continuar – Y en cada momento en que estén dentro del edificio, se comportarán como una dama del mundo mágico o como un caballero lo harían. Sus prefectos les darán una lista de modales que memorizar y obedecer, y espero que comprendan que no toleraré fallas mientras cumplas con tales órdenes, en absoluto, todas inmediatamente efectivas.

Sus grandes ojos se fijaron en él, y se permitió un momento para que ellos le tomen el peso a lo que acaba de decir antes de continuar. Incluso el mocoso de Potter parecía atento, incluso un poco asustado, lo cual era un tanto sorpresivo. – Existen horarios estrictos para su horario para hacer sus tareas y para dormir que seguirán cuidadosamente, y estarán despiertos, vestidos y desayunando con toda su casa a las oh, siete y media cada mañana. Incluyendo fines de semana, Srta. Hutchins, ¿Quedó claro?

La perezosa muchacha de Segundo año era una amenaza, pero ella asintió rápidamente.

-El programa de las horas de sueño está publicado en aquel pizarrón, – Severus dijo y les indicó en pizarrón de las noticias justo detrás del retrato. – Como también su programa del baño en la mañana. Las desviaciones de este programa y sus tiempos asignados _no serán tolerados_ – gruñó, y envió una mirada a las cuatro chicas de Sexto año, que notablemente, cada año desde que iban en Primero, se tomaban demasiado tiempo en arreglarse, siendo la causa del retraso de sus compañeras de Casa.

Sorprendentemente, el mocoso subió la vista ante esto, y su mirada estaba en pánico, pero rápidamente la escondió. ¿Qué demonios…?

Severus suprimió sus preocupaciones y continuó con su discurso por una hora y media, pasando por las reglas y sus consecuencias por romper cada una de ellas, y sugiriendo a sus Serpientes familiarizarse unas con otras también por cualquier orden de las otras Casas, así se irán preparando mejor en la gran arena de Hogwarts.

Al final, llegó la parte que más detestaba. - ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

Malfoy levantó la mano. Nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Si, Señor Malfoy?

-Cuándo son las postulaciones para el Quidditch, señor?

Severus siseó. -¿Te crees listo para ello, verdad?- sin esperar, o suponer, alguna respuesta, siguió, - las postulaciones para el equipo serán publicadas por el Capitán de este año, Marcus Flint. Con respecto a las noticias, desde Quinto año pueden publican sin autorización. Todo el resto necesita el permiso y aprobación de un prefecto. ¿Algo más?

Volvió a sisear cuando vio la mano de Potter alzarse – ¿Señor Potter? ¿_Tiene _alguna pregunta?

-Sí, señor. – el muchacho no parece haber sido afectado por su condescendiente tono, como si lo esperase. – ¿Estamos autorizados para enviar lechuzas por paquetes?, Em, ¿Cómo por ejemplo si ordenase algo al Callejón Diagon?

Severus alzo los labios en molestia – ¿Tratando ya traer tus golosinas? ¿O al famoso Harry Potter se olvidó de empacar sus plumas?

Un par de estudiantes se rieron, y el chico miró a todos lados y se mordió el labio. Luego lo soltó, levantó su mentón, como si fuese de acero para lo que sea que viniese. A Severus le recordó agudamente otra época, otro chico, y por experiencia propia, con la necesidad de ser visto como un _valiente_. – Sí, señor. Algo por el estilo.

Severus movió su cabeza ante la verdadera enormidad de la idiotez del mocoso. Seguramente tuvo una _lista_. – Sí, pueden usar lechuzas del colegio o las propias para tales fines. ¿Hay alguna_ otra_ pregunta?

Cuando ya no habían más manos, Severus de volteó y les recordó a los prefectos la reunión, los que les entregaron la lista específica de reglas, entregaron el programa de estudios desde Primer a Tercer año, y les mostraron a las más jóvenes Serpientes sus dormitorios.

Cuando la última de sus serpientes se había ido de la sala común, él se retiró. Nada mal, decidió mientras entraba a sus aposentos y se servía dos dedos de whisky de fuego para disfrutar junto con el último número de la Alianza de Maestros de Pociones de Europa.

Todo hubiera salido perfecto, si no le hubiesen cargado con el Mocoso Que Continuaba Sorprendiéndolo_._


	3. Chapter 3

Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 3

**Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 3  
Por Jharad17  
Traducción: Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Desafortunadamente.

**Resumen:** Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

**Previamente: **

_Cuando la última de sus serpientes se había ido de la sala común, él se retiró. Nada mal, decidió mientras entraba a sus aposentos y se servía dos dedos de whisky de fuego para disfrutar junto con el último número de la Alianza de Maestros de Pociones de Europa._

_Todo hubiera salido perfecto, si no le hubiesen cargado con el Mocoso Que Continuaba Sorprendiéndolo._

Serverus no estaba asombrado de escuchar el sonido de su alarma de monitoreo. Gimió, se volteó, canceló el hechizo y se salió de su cama aún medio dormido. Su boca estaba pegajosa producto del whisky de fuego, y entrecerró los ojos ante la brillante luz de sus habitaciones mientras se ponía su capa. ¿Habrá podido dormir dos horas esta vez? ¿Tres? Realmente, en la primera noche, debería abstenerse de de dormir, de una vez. Cada año era lo mismo; uno de sus pupilos creía que era demasiado bueno para obedecer reglas e intentaba poner a prueba su paciencia y su "Todo lugar al mismo tiempo" por no acatar el programa que tan minuciosamente creó. Sin errar, cada año, alguna serpiente u otro salen de la cama más temprano o más tarde de lo debido, y él tenía la necesidad de mantenerlos a raya.

La única pregunta, como cada año, era quién sería el suficientemente tonto como para enfrentar su ira.

* * *

Harry se coló al baño con su bolso con sus útiles y tomó una toalla de la estantería justo en la puerta. Definitivamente tenía que ducharse antes de que despierten lo demás. Era tentador no hacerlo, lo sabía, pero no podría soportar la inevitable risa y miradas de sus compañeros de dormitorio si lo veían desnudo. Y lo pero de todo, no podría lidiar con la idea de estar en detención tan temprano en la mañana por no tener las vestimentas apropiadas.

Estuvo tendido sobre su cama despierto casi toda la noche pensando en lo que dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador, y sobre las nuevas reglas que tenía que memorizar, y tratando frenéticamente de idear un modo de evitar ganar detenciones por el resto de su vida antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto de sus muy largas y gastadas ropas. Deseó haber tenido más tiempo donde la Sra. Malkin cuando estaba comprando el resto de su uniforme escolar-sus túnicas, pantalones, corbatas eran todos nuevos- pero Hagrid estaba atrasado, le dijo, y ellos llegaron momentos antes de que la sastrería cerrara. Afortunadamente la dueña sólo los tenía a ellos de clientes, por lo que pudieron obtener las ropas que le quedasen rápidamente. Desafortunadamente, nadie se molestó en pensar en _calzoncillos_. Esta mañana, tuvo que enviar a Hedwig antes de que alguien pudiese darse cuenta de ello, lo que significaba levantarse muy temprano e ir a la lechucería y regresar antes de que alguien notase que estaba ausente.

El Profesor Snape era alguien con el que _no_ quería nunca toparse. Se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaba antes durante la reunión, y se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho para que él ya estuviese enojado con él. Probablemente era el que haya sido seleccionado en su Casa; nadie había estado feliz con ello durante la cena. Harry no estaba muy seguro que podría hacer para ser aceptado, pero la primera cosa que necesitaba hacer era estar presentable. No quería ser una vergüenza para sus compañeros de Casa.

Después de colocar las ropas desechadas de Dudley en un cajón junto a las duchas, Harry giró el grifo y fue inmediatamente sorprendido por encontrar agua caliente. No muy caliente, pero agradable para bañase. Estaba tan acostumbrado únicamente a las duchas de agua helada, lo que parecía algo penosamente extravagante, y se prometió siempre lavarse de forma rápida. Se sacó sus lentes dejándolos en la repisa de la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro de agua. Era glorioso. El calor del agua aliviaba el dolor de sus moretones y los tensos músculos, como también el constante dolor de cabeza por los lentes que no eran de su medida.

Se frotó rápido con el champú el desordenado cabello que nunca podría controlar no importando lo mucho que tratase, luego jabonó su escuálido-según los Dursley-cuerpo, enjuagando y cerrando con facilidad el grifo después de estar bajo la ducha por tres minutos. Estaba alcanzando su toalla cuando alguien agarró su brazo y lo jaló hacia él, completamente desnudo, fuera de su cubículo. Ni siquiera tenía puestos sus lentes, pero pudo reconocer las ondeantes ropas del Jefe de Slytherin a través de una densa neblina.

Oh, Dios. No.

-Que deficiente eres, ¿No, Potter? – gruñó el hombre. Estaba arrugado, como recién salido de su cama, y con su cabello para todos lados, casi como el suyo. Pero Harry estaba muy asustado para hacer algo más que menear su cabeza. Como si no lo notase, el profesor Snape continuó - ¿Es que tu pequeño cerebro es tan insuficiente para poder conseguir obedecer tan simples instrucciones?

-N-No, señor. – Dijo Harry. Entonces tragó su miedo y levantó un poco su mentón. Si lo conseguía, lo conseguía. Él podría lidiar con esto. ¿No que Dudley y su pandilla siempre le daban una paliza casi todos los días? Pero él no se iba a acobardar por nadie. – No, señor, - dijo de nuevo – no soy deficiente.

-¿De veras? – el profesor dijo arrastrando la voz, aún teniendo su brazo fuertemente agarrado. Maldición, esto va a dejar otro moretón. – ¿Entonces como es que estás _aquí_, cuando deberías aún estar en cama?

¿Qué podía decir? No la verdad, ciertamente. Eso sólo llevaría a más preguntas y enojar a los Dursley y probablemente la expulsión de la escuela. Sabía como esto iba a terminar. Había una enfermera, en primaria, que le hizo muchas preguntas, y él incluso le contestó con la verdad, acerca de cuánto comía, y luego, cada cuánto tiempo iba a ver al doctor, y luego alguien de Cuidados Infantiles fueron de visita a la casa de los Dursley y le preguntaron-en frente de _ellos-_algunas de las anteriores preguntas. Bueno, ¿Qué iba a decir? Él mintió, por supuesto, y sonrió y dijo que todo era estupendo, y que la enfermera lo trató como un fenómeno que sólo buscaba llamar la atención. No le gustaba recordar la reacción de su tío.

Snape lo sacudió del brazo y le gruñó - ¡Te hice una pregunta, muchacho!

A pesar de su decisión de no acobardarse ante nada, no pude evitar encogerse _un poco_ – lo lamento, señor.

-¡Seguramente lo estarás! Supongo que sientes que no necesitas responder una buena pregunta, ¿Es eso? Y que las reglas son para todos los demás, ¿Pero no para los Potters? Bueno, déjame decirte algo, mocoso insufrible, aprenderás rápidamente que cuando doy órdenes, son para que las obedezcan. Y cuando estimo prohibir algo, ¡Supuestamente no debes hacerlo! – para cuando terminaba la frase, había jalado más cerca de Harry y la saliva golpeaba el rostro y pecho desnudos de Harry. Incluso sin sus lentes, Harry podía ver el disgusto y la rabia claramente en los ojos del sujeto.

-Sí, señor. Lo lamento, señor. Obedeceré el programa.

-Obviamente lo obedecerás. Y tienes detención esta noche a las 7. No. Llegues. Tarde. – dándole a Harry un último sacudón en el brazo, el profesor liberó a Harry y salió del baño en un vendaval de ropas negras y amenazas.

Harry agarró su toalla y se secó, luego se vistió en un santiamén, y repasando el encuentro en su mente. Las palabras del profesor gritó no fueron peores que las que ha escuchado de los Dursley, después de todo, y realmente las merecía. Estaba contento de que Snape n hiciera más preguntas que no pudiese responder.

Ya vestido, salió de la Sala común de Slytherin e hizo un breve-o lo más breve que pudiese-desvío a ver a Hedwig y darle una orden a Gladrags, en Hogsmade. Estaba feliz de que la ubicación de la lechucería haya sido parte de la información que dio su Prefecto, como también una lista de ropas para estar en la escuela.

Para cuando ya había regresado, los otros estudiantes estaban recién estirándose, iniciando su camino a las duchas, y Harry se mantuvo ocupado leyendo un capítulo de su texto de pociones, esperando estar lo más preparado posible cuando fuera a las clases de Snape. Tomó un poco de pergamino igualmente, y practicó su toma de apuntes con la pluma y la tinta. Era mucho más desastroso que con un bolígrafo, y después manchó todo el rollo, tanto que apenas podía leer _algo_, hubiera intercambiado cien ranas de chocolate por una lapicera.

Cuando estaba tratando de quitar un poco del exceso de tinta, vio a Malfoy llegar a la Sala Común, escoltado por dos chicos que lo seguían a todos lados. Goyle y Cumm…no, Crabbe. No estaba muy seguro de cuál era cual, pensó. Malfoy, por otro lado, no era difícil distinguirlo en una muchedumbre, con su cabello rubio y su permanente media sonrisa, como si supiera de una travesura de la que serás víctima, y por un precio, él te iba a decir cuál.

Harry miraba a Malfoy mientras éste andaba relajado y los otros dos se apoyaban pesadamente sobre los sillones y desplomarse sobre ellos, pero siguió en lo suyo. Malfoy fue uno de los que no le habló durante la Cena, pero sí era uno de los que se quedó mirando.

- ¿Es ridículo, no? – dijo el rubio, y cubrió con su mano un bostezo. – Que tengamos que levantarnos tan temprano cada día. Es decir, puedo entender el primer día, con los programas a la mano y todo. ¿Pero los fines de semana?

Harry, no muy seguro de que le estuviese hablando Malfoy o a sus matones, no dijo nada, aunque privadamente estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Estás sordo, Potter?

Asegurándose de apartar la pluma de su pergamino, levantó la mirada a Malfoy sonriéndole sarcástico. – No. No sabía a quién le estabas hablando.

Malfoy rodó los ojos – Como si conversara con estos dos, honestamente.

Harry le dio una media sonrisa. Dudley estaba tan descartado como esos matones. Eso no los detenía de tener bastantes puños sobre sí a su orden, pensó. Y Harry estaba realmente cansado de ser golpeado en el colegio. Así que se encogió de hombros. – Podríamos tener permitido quedarnos acostados los fines de semana. No tiene mucho sentido despertarse tan temprano. Pensé que el desayuno no estaba listo sino hasta las 8.

-Exactamente – Malfoy se inclinó un poco hacia delante y tendió su mano. – Creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente. Soy Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

-Harry Potter – Dijo y estrechó la mano del chico.

-Intenté encontrarte en el tren...

-¿Lo intentaste? – Harry preguntó. Creyó que había visto brevemente al rubio desde la orilla del carril, cuando estaba volviendo del baño una vez, pero Ron no le dijo nada acerca de ello cuando volvió a su compartimiento.

Malfoy lo miró intensamente – Por supuesto. Eres bastante famoso dentro de algunos círculos. - sonrió, con un dejo de arrogancia. – Quería saber todo sobre el escándalo que ocurría.

Harry rió. – No hubo escándalo. De verdad. No sabía que era un mago hasta hace un mes.

Algo en la cara de Malfoy se endureció. – Pero tus padres no eran Muggles.

-No…- Hagrid le dijo lo que eran los Muggles, y que algunas personas en el mundo mágico no les interesaban aquellos que no eran magos, o nacidos de magos. – Pero fui criado por Muggles. Tú sabes, después de que mis padres murieran.

Frunciendo la nariz como si oliera algo muerto por una semana o más, Malfoy se volvió a recostar sobre el sillón. – Eso es…penoso.

Bueno, Malfoy no tenía idea ni de la mitad de ello, pero Harry no iba a decirle. – A ellos no les gustaba la magia – dijo, de todas formas. – Pero seguí usándola de todas formas, supongo.

-Obviamente. – Algo en el tono de Malfoy sugirió que hubiese sido imposible que algo distinto hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

El desayuno era un silencioso asunto en la mesa Slytherin, como todos los estudiantes que se habían levantado o muy temprano o muy tarde, pero algunos de las otras mesas eran bastante ruidosos, especialmente los Gryffindors, donde Ron Weasley fue seleccionado. Harry estaba un poco triste por ello, pero él sabía que el muchacho que conoció en el tren y que le habló sobre coleccionar ranas de chocolate y cosas así, problablemente era más feliz con su familia de lo que pudo haber sido en Slytherin.

Como se suponía, Harry esperó hasta que todos hubiesen terminado de desayunar antes de sacar una rebanada de tostada, que casi se le cae de vuelta al plato cuando Draco lo miró insistentemente. En vez de ello, la mordió en las orillas, justo cuando el profesor Snape andaba alrededor de las mesa con los programas.

Harry mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sus orejas enrojeciendo, recordando la escena de la mañana en el baño, pero el profesor Snape no dijo nada al respecto, de hecho, sólo le lanzó una larga mirada mientras le otorgaba un trozo de pergamino a Harry.

Draco espió sobre sus hombros. – Tenemos primero Transfiguraciones. – Rodó sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a la mesa más ruidosa – Luego Herbología, con los Gryffindors.

-Me pregunto cómo podrán oír lo que dice su Jefa de Casa, con todo ese ruido, - Murmuró Harry.

Draco contuvo la risa – Como mi padre decía, ellos con unos rufianes incultos. No pueden evitarlo, realmente.

Harry arrugó su nariz, pero terminó su tostada y esperó, de acuerdo con las nuevas reglas, por sus compañeros de año que terminaran, como también por cualquier anuncio, antes de irse a su primera clase. A pesar de sentirse algo mareado por el pensamiento de que no sabía nada de magia y que iba a estar terrible frente a todos sus compañeros de clase, él aún era muy cuidadoso, mientras caminaba al lado de Draco a su primera clase, se aseguró de que su penosa ropa se viera por encima de su uniforme. Era difícil esconder sus zapatillas, pero si daba calculadamente ciertos pasos, su túnica no ondearía y se mantendrían sin ser vistas. Hasta el momento todo bien, por el día.

La profesora McGonagall parecía severa, pero justa, y les dijo como primera cosa que en su clase sería la más dura que tendrían en todo Hogwarts, y que no toleraría ningún tipo de desordenes. Más tarde, en Herbología, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de decirle "Hola" a Ron por primera vez desde que bajaron de los botes en el lago, pero para su decepción, Ron le dio una mirada asqueada y volteó.

Viendo esto, Draco juró por lo bajo algo sobre "Traidores a la sangre", lo que Harry no entendió. El resto del día fue bastante bien, y Harry estaba acostumbrándose a la extraña manera en que las escaleras se movían cuando menos lo esperabas, y cuando algunos de los fantasmas revoloteaban por los pasillos. Peeves era otro asunto, pero como todos parecían igual de molestos con el poltergeist, esto estaba bien también.

Almorzó con "Teddy" Nott, como él prefería que lo llamaran, mientras Draco se sentó con un par de chicas de su año, que dijo que las había conocido por años y que quería hablar con ellas. Teddy seguía dándole miradas raras a Harry durante la comida, y finalmente Harry dijo - ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara ?

Los labios de Teddy se curvaron en la sombra de una sonrisa. – Excepto por tu cicatriz, no.

Harry frunció el ceño. Era un memento de la noche en que sus padres murieron, y prefería no pensar en ello, pero Harry dijo que no habían muerto en un choque automovilístico, sino que asesinados por un mago llamado Voldemort. Y esa era la cicatriz que lo hacía famoso. – Es sólo una cicatriz. – Dijo, y peinó su cabello hacia abajo, cubriendo la cicatriz lo mejor que podía. – desearía que la gente dejara de quedar mirando.

Los ojos ensanchándose un poco, Teddy asintió secamente y siguió con su comida. Harry pensó que estaba algo…precavido, lo que era algo desconcertante.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, tenían más clases, y después la cena, y luego Harry tenía que a la oficina del profesor Snape por detención. Tocó suavemente la puerta, con el corazón en la garganta, pero determinado a no llorar, incluso si llegaban a golpearlo con una varilla, como Dudley dijo que ellos hacían con los fenómenos como él.

-Entre.

Harry empujó la puerta y boqueó en el cuarto ante las botellas y los francos y los jarrones con extrañas y horribles plantas y muchas partes de animales flotando en varios líquidos de colores. El olor a desinfectante y algo… terroso estaba en el aire.

-Cierra la boca, Potter, antes de que una mala hierba de Doleshinkle haga allí su hogar. El profesor estaba encorvado sobre su escritorio, escribiendo rápido en brillante tinta roja sobre algunos pergaminos, los que deben ser trabajos de estudiantes. ¡Ni siquiera ha levantado la mirada! Y aún sin mirar a Harry, apuntó con un delgado dedo hacia la puerta que daba con la sala de clases. – Encontrarás calderos allí. Límpialos. Sin magia. Ahora _ve_.

Harry saltó a obedecer, y después de arremangar las mangas de sus ropas, pasó las siguientes horas refregando calderos. Era bastante bueno en limpieza, pero había un par de manchas que sencillamente no querían salir. Refregó esas por bastante tiempo, hasta que sus brazos dolían y sus dedos estaban rojos y había salpicado lavaza en su ropa. Sólo le quedaban dos de la docena que le fue encomendada, y cada uno de ellos con una última imbatible mancha con la que aún trabajaba, cuando una voz detrás suyo le hizo saltar.

-Es suficiente. Retírese.

Se volteó para encontrar a Snape a medio metro de él, y mirando hacia la desdeñosa cara. – Pero, señor, yo no fui capaz de…

-¿Todavía tienes problemas en acatar órdenes sencillas? – Dijo el profesor de un tirón – puedo darte otra detención, si ése es el caso.

-No, señor. Lo siento, señor. – Velozmente dejó sus implementos de limpieza y apuró el paso a la puerta, sin notar la mirada pensativa que Snape le dedicaba.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer tareas antes de que fuese programado que estuviesen en sus camas, pero alcanzó a leer el inicio de Transfiguraciones, para preparar el ensayo que tenía que entregar en dos días. Cuando estaba en su cama, nuevamente, Harry no quiso desvestirse en frente de sus compañeros de Casa, así que trepó a su cama y cerró las cortinas antes de cambiarse de pijama-una enorme camisa de Dudley que estaba lo suficientemente usada como para ser más suave que sus otras ropas.

-Ahhhh, ¿El pequeño mestizo es tímido?- llegó una voz del cuarto. Harry la reconoció, aunque el chico nunca _le_ había hablado. – ¿Escondiéndose tras las cortinas para que nadie vea su pequeño y desagradable cuerpecito mestizo?

-Cállate, Zabini – dijo otra voz, fría.

-¿Es tu novio, Teddy? – Le tomó el pelo Zabini.

-Te dije que te callaras. De verdad. – gruñó Teddy. – No sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

Con eso, Zabini lo dejó solo, pero toda la cara de Harry estaba roja, así que se zafó de sus cobijas y enfiló su camino al baño para cepillarse los dientes y usar el baño.

Tendría que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano… más temprano que tarde, se percató, cuando tenga que ducharse con ellos en la mañana. No podía cruzarse con Snape otra vez, eso era seguro. Esa noche, por primera vez en un buen tiempo, soñó con el hombre con cara de serpiente, quien reía en medio de un rayo verde, y su cicatriz dolía con fuerza cuando despertó en la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 3

**Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 4  
Por Jharad17  
Traducción: Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Desafortunadamente.

**Resumen:** Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

**N.A:** Haré el intento de alternar los capítulos entre el PoV de Harry y el PoV de Snape, mostrando cómo cada uno de ellos trata la misma secuencia de eventos. Pero no estoy segura de poder mantenerlo, sobre todo con los capítulos más largos. Así que, a veces, publicaré un par de episodios cortos, así el mismo lapso de tiempo es cubierto. Este será el punto de vista de Snape, y, por lo tanto, cubre nuevamente el período del primer día de clases. Imagino que en un par de días más tender el siguiente episodio.

* * *

**Previamente: **_La única pregunta, como cada año, era quién sería el suficientemente tonto como para enfrentar su ira._

Mientras Severus se desplomaba de vuelta en su cama, pensó que era predecible que el encuentro en el baño haya que el mocoso de Potter fuese quien decidió romper las reglas. Antes de que pudiese volverlo a meditar, quedó dormido. Ya estaba muy viejo para estas cosas.

Cuando ya era realmente mañana, el mocoso lo hizo despertarse a las cuatro de la madrugada. ¡A las cuatro! Nunca ha habido semejante idiota en su Casa con anterioridad, pasó una cantidad exhorbitante de tiempo bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, preguntándose, no por primera vez, cómo es posible que pueda soportar tanto. Como un niño en el fondo de la calle Spinner, había tenido poco lujos, y el agua caliente que durara por toda una ducha no era uno de ellos.

Se refregó el cabello, desesperado por quitarse los residuos de los vapores de pociones. Brevemente durante el verano, cuando no estaba inclinado sobre un caldero durante quince horas al día, solía esta un tanto lacio. Se preguntaba cuál de sus estudiantes de Primer año sería el primero en atreverse a llamarlo "Cretino grasiento". En algunos años, solía esperar con ansias las posibles detenciones que podía otorgar por ello. Otros años, como el presente, asumiendo que vez estaba el Mocoso Que Vivió que era tan arrogante para tan dudable honor, él estaba decididamente temblando de ganas.

Con un último enjuage, saboreó aquel recuerdo por unos minutos, cuando tenía al hijo de James temblando de miedo frente a él. Sus ojos habrían estado pegajosos y estaba medio despierto, pero estaba seguro que el chico estaba asustado; ¿Por qué otro motivo no podría responder a tan simple pregunta? Ya estaba planeando su detención para el Mocoso Cuya Arrogancia No Conoce Límites. Seguramente le bajaría los humos.

Después de otros diez minutos con el agua golpeando su rostro, estaba lo suficientemente despierto para enfrentar a sus pares y…Oh, Dios… los_ estudiantes_.

Detestaba el primer día de clases.

* * *

El desayuno fue un trámite silencioso, por lo menos para Severus. La mesa de Gryffindor, como siempre, ruidosa y repulsiva, pero sus Slytherins se comportaban tan bien como se esperaba desde su primer día, especialmente considerando como ellos estaban acostumbrados a la pereza de quedarse acostados hasta tarde durante sus vacaciones y como, por primera vez en meses, se levantan a una hora razonable. Observó como Flint y Torrence mantenían sus ojos abiertos ante cualquier transgresión, y las caritas entusiastas de los Primeros años mientras acataban cada una de sus palabras para mejor era hermoso de ver. Aunque… Severus hizo una mueca cuando vio a Potter tomar una rebanada de tostada y _mordisquearla_.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy también lo notó, y le dio a Potter tal mirada de disgusto que le costó lo suyo a Severus no premiarlo con puntos en ese preciso momento. En vez de eso, terminó lo que quedaba de su café, reunió los programas de los estudiantes y dejó la mesa principal. Sus túnicas se agitaban peligrosamente mientras se acercaba a sus Serpientes, y fue el blanco de más de una mirada agradecida, en especial de parte de algunos apacibles Hufflepuff cercanos.

Mientras pasaba, alcanzó a escuchar varias de las conversaciones del resto de los estudiantes, ¡Que no tenían nada importante que decir en el momento!, y escuchaba las exclamaciones sobre Potter, por sobre todos los demás. - ¿Viste a ése, el de cabello desordenado?- Y -¿Ya la has visto? ¿La cicatriz?- y - ¿Tú realmente crees que él, tú sabes, le haya hecho eso al Ya-Sabes-Quién? – y- No puedo creer que él sea un _Slytherin_.

Sí, bueno, tampoco podía creerlo Severus.

Para el momento en que alcanzó a sus Séptimos años, estaba furioso, pero ocultando cuidadosamente sus emociones bajo su bien construida máscara. El mocoso ha estado aquí no más de doce horas, _ya había_ roto un par de reglas, y aún así era un héroe. Era obsceno. Severus fue entregando los programas de izquierda a derecha, empezando con los estudiantes con EXTASIS y así tener tiempo de darles libros y equipamientos apropiados, y siguió hasta llegar a Primer año. Dejó a Potter para el final. Entregándole por la fuerza el programa al Mocoso Que Tenía Que Ser Un Maldito Héroe, no le dijo nada, no confiando en su voz.

Y Potter ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mirarlo. ¡Qué insolencia!

Pudo haber reducido puntos allí mismo, si no fuera por el hecho de que era de su propia Casa, y eso violaría su tan ampliamente conocida política. Otros profesores podían restar puntos a sí mismos si lo quisieses, pero Severus no podría ser contrincante en la competencia por la Copa de las Casas con tal tendencia. Sus Serpientes tenían más detenciones por él más que cualquiera en la escuela… excepto, quizás, por los gemelos Weasley.

Al fin, pudo dejar el Gran Comedor y prepararse para su primera clase, Tercer año entre Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, oh, que felicidad. Y ya que raramente almorzaba en el Comedor, no iba a tener la necesidad de ver al Mocoso sino hasta la cena.

Si no fuera por el prospecto de calderos derretidos y la angustia de iniciar las correcciones de las tareas de verano, este podría ser un buen día después de todo.

* * *

-Sr. Flint – dijo Severus mientras la campaña indicaba el fin de las clases. – Quédese.

El prefecto asintió con un –Sí, señor, - y guardó sus cosas, metiéndolas apresuradamente en su bolso.

Severus suspiró, ignorando por ahora la transgresión, tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Esperó hasta que el último de los alumnos de Quinto año se fuese, y usó un hechizo de silencio hacia la puerta cerrada. – Potter va a ser un problema,- dijo sin preámbulo.

Flint relajó su rígido rostro, percatándose, acertadamente, que no estaba aquí por un castigo. En vez de ello, asintió, rodando los ojos un poco. – Si, señor. Me lo imaginaba.

-En la mesa…- Severus lanzó una pista, y Flint pareció agarrarla.

-Sus modales son horribles, señor. Lo he notado. – Flint negó con la cabeza pesadamente. – Es como un mono, agarrando la comida. Me hallo siempre esperando que empiece a _olerla_ antes de meterla de una vez en la boca.

-Es verdad.- La pura idea le dio escalofríos.- Lamento tener que hacer esto, Sr. Flint, pero voy a tener que encargárselo para que usted lo ponga a tono con los demás intensivamente. No pensé que habríamos de necesitar hacer una lista básica de etiqueta dentro de la lista de reglas, pero quizás una lista especial deberá ser redactada para él. Serña difícil que las obedezca en un principio, creo. Esta mañana, por ejemplo, violó el programa de baño y estaba vagamente arrepentido cuando fue sorprendido. Es obvio que no presenta cuidado por las reglas.

-Entendido, señor. Le diré a Torrence que redacte una nueva lista, ella tiene mejor caligrafía. Y yo permaneceré vigilándolo de cerca. No sabrá ni qué lo golpeó.

-Excelente. Tráigame la lista cuando esté terminada, y yo se la…explicaré. Eso sería todo, Sr. Flint.

-Gracias, señor. – Flint salió, dándole a Severus el resto de la hora de almuerzo para preparar su primera clase de EXTASIS del año. Lucía casi impaciente por la clase de Sexto y Séptimo año. Contaba con la presencia de aquellos estudiantes que se habían destacado en los primeros cinco años, y que realmente querían estar en Pociones. Raramente tenía que intervenir por alguna explosión, y los estudiantes eran mucho más callados y estaban mucho más concentrados que los otros cabezas huecas con los que usualmente tenía que lidiar. Esta clase iba a tener a Percy Weasley en ella, por lo visto, y el muchacho era un narigón soberbio. Lo hacía sentir enfermo, solo de pensar en ello. Aún así, había otros nueve en clase, eso debería equilibrarlo.

En la cena, después, Severus mantuvo su vista en la mesa Slytherin, asegurándose de que fueran adecuadamente puntuales como en la mañana. El día no fue un total fracaso, después de todo. _Hizo_ a un Gryffindor de Segundo año llorar.

También consiguió enviar lechuzas a las familias de cada una de sus nuevas Serpientes, para empezar a definir fechas para una visita a los hogares. Encontró que era mucho más fácil lidiar con los problemas nacidos por extrañar el hogar y por ser la primera vez que están fuera de ellas y empezar a abrirse paso, si es que tenía una buena idea de la clase de hogar que _estaban_ acostumbrados a disfrutar. Y nunca estaba de más tener a los padres a su favor.

Ya había recibido la respuesta por parte de Lucius Malfoy, por supuesto, quien lo ha invitado cordialmente a cenar el viernes. Eso estaría interesante. No ha estado en la Mansión Malfoy por casi tres años.

A pesar de mantener su mirada en sus Slytherins, trató de no mirar al Mocoso Que No Tiene Ni Los Más Mínimos Modales, no queriendo arruinar su propio apetito de otra comida mientras pueda evitarlo, hasta que Flint le trajese la nueva lista. La visita al hogar de los Potter era una de las que más detestaba.

Después de la cena terminara, Severus juntó los residuos de especímenes y además agrego un número de asquerosos, y en algunos casos sin remedio, calderos manchados en una mesa oscura de su salón de clases. Uno por cada año de la miserable vida del mocoso y uno más, de puro enojo. Luego se devolvió a su oficina y empezó a corregir los ensayos de verano de los Segundos años. Con éxito, logró contener las carcajadas acerca de sus infantiles esfuerzos, mientras esperaba al Mocoso Que Se Sorprendería En Su Castigo.

Un tímido golpeteo llegó a las 6:55. Desafortunadamente, no había posibilidad de tener otra excusa. – Entre, - dijo, y se percató de la expresión determinada del niño mientras entraba, levantando ligeramente la barbilla. ¿Tenía una especie de tic facial? Entonces la mandíbula del mocoso quedó boqueando, como si nunca hubiera visto ingredientes de pociones antes. Bueno, había sido criado por Muggles, ¿Cierto? Y, según Minerva, del peor tipo de Muggles, lo que significaba que no vio nunca Pociones, probablemente.

Suprimiendo una sonrisa, ni siquiera miró al mocoso y dijo – Cierra la boca, Potter, antes de que una mala hierba de Doleshinkle haga allí su hogar – y estaba satisfecho de oír el "click" de la mandíbula al cerrarse de golpe. Parecía que podía obedecer cuando le dictaban la orden de forma apropiada.

Aún sin levantar su cabeza de su actual objeto de ira; ¡Honestamente! Uno cree que después de un año de estudios, uno de sus estudiantes podría decirle la diferencia entre esencia de Murtlap y el cuerno de un Bicorn, contuvo una risa desdeñosa y apuntó con un delgado dedo hacia la puerta de su salón de clases. - Encontrarás calderos allí. Límpialos. Sin magia. Ahora _ve_.

Para su profunda sorpresa, el muchachito obedeció sin mediar palabra, prácticamente corriendo al salón de clases. Severus frunció el ceño, estaba esperando una discusión para así poder darle otra detención. Bueno, podría obtenerla, estaba seguro, cuando el mocoso empezara a quejarse acerca de lo mucho que tiene que limpiar o de lo difícil que tenía que hacer o como él nunca ha tenido que levantar un dedo en su vida, ¿Así que para qué empezar ahora?

Pero los minutos pasaban, y Severus seguía evaluando ensayos, y no escuchaba nada más que el sonido de rápidos pasos, y el frecuente sonido del _refriego_. Los minutos se volvieron horas, y cuando ya eran cera de las diez en punto, y ya había terminado con la evaluación de los ensayos de Segundo y ya estaba con los ensayo de Tercer año, se giró y estiró su adolorida espalda antes de ir a revisar el progreso del chico. Podría dormir bien esta noche, eso era seguro.

Desde donde estaba parado, en la puerta del salón de clase, podía ver diez perfectamente limpios calderos, algunos de ellos reluciendo tanto como el día en que los compró la escuela, hace casi doce años. Decir que estaba sorprendido era decir poco. De los últimos dos, sabía que las manchas no iban a salir, no al menos con magia, con un blanqueador, no sin martillazos. Pero el muchachito todavía estaba refregando uno de ellos, con sus manitas rojas y adoloridas por la fricción. Tenía una gran variedad de productos de limpieza sobre la mesa y parecía que había tratado con todos y cada uno de ellos en los últimos dos calderos.

Severus lo quedó mirando por largos minutos, fijándose en los ligeramente curvos hombros, en la fría determinación en el perfil de su rostro, la obvia fatiga de sus brazos, mientras empezaba a temblar, y también como las piernas estaban tensas por estar en el mismo lugar por horas. A pesar de todo ello, Severus estaba impresionado por la resistencia del muchacho, lo que ya era decir algo.

Se acercó al muchacho por detrás y lo miró con más detalle. El chiquillo era _huesudo_, sus muñecas lo suficientemente pequeñas como para que Severus pudiera rodearlas con su dedo índice y su pulgar y que quedase un hueco vacío en él. Su pequeño pescuezo era más delgado que el de un pollo, y… había un moretón en su antebrazo, ¿Cerca del codo? Más o menos de donde lo agarró esta mañana en las duchas. Sintió un atisbo de culpa, rápidamente olvidado; no creía en los castigos corporales, habiéndolos tenido dura mano durante su propia juventud, y debió no haber dejado que las emociones lo hubieran controlado esta mañana. Desgraciadamente, era poco lo que podía hacer respecto a aquello. Probablemente era un recuerdo de una pelea de verano bastante ruda. Hizo una mueca.

-Es suficiente. Retírese.

El chiquillo se dio vuelta para encontrarlo a medio metro de él, y levantó la mirada, el miedo en sus verdes ojos.

-Pero, señor, yo no fui capaz de…

-¿Todavía tienes problemas en acatar órdenes sencillas? –Respondió el profesor de una vez, ¡Ah! La insolencia, al fin. Manejó su expresión cuidando de no mostrar la felicidad que sentía. – puedo darte otra detención, si ése es el caso.

-No, señor. Lo siento, señor. – Una vez más, para la sorpresa de Severus, el chiquillo rápidamente dejó los implementos de limpieza y corrió a la puerta.

Severus lo vio partir, sintiendo de pronto que su mundo perdió su común sentido.

En vez de detenerse a analizar aquello, en tanto, dejó los calderos y fue a terminar de calificar los ensayos de Tercer año antes de regresar a sus aposentos. Allí dejó el Whisky de Fuego junto a un libro. Aún cansado, se retiró momentos después. Después de dejar los mismos hechizos de monitoreo como la noche anterior, reforzó aquellos en el dormitorio de los de Primer año, al igual que esperaba otra incursión de Potter, y quería el minuto exacto en que el chiquillo despertase.

La alarma sonó a las cinco de la mañana, ¡Al menos el mocoso aprendió algo de decoro!, pero se dio cuenta más tarde que provenía del dormitorio de las chicas. Juró por lo bajo, se despertó, se vistó y fue en busca de la Srta. Torrence para lidiar con el problema.

Después de ello, decidió que fue ir donde la nueva prefecta fue algo muy duro, pero significa también que, por su parte, se aseguraría de preguntar primero antes de molestar el sueño de la _prefecta _en otra ocasión. Antes de enviar a Torrence a por la culpable, le asignó detención por su comportamiento en la noche.

Recién había regresado a sus habitaciones cuando la otra maldita alarma empezó a sonar. ¡Los niños de Primero! ¡Potter! Gruñendo no muy silenciosamente, dio media vuelta y se devolvió caminando a la Guarida de las Serpientes para terminar con esta infracción de una vez por todas. Pero Potter no salía a la Sala Común. Cinco minutos pasaron, luego diez y Severus estaba lívido. ¡Como el mocoso se atreve a hacerlo venir aquí _otra vez_!

Lleno de pura indignación por el hecho de interrumpir su sueño., se metió al dormitorio de los niños y analizó su contenido. Seis camas con las cortinas cerradas, y cinco camas en donde no había ni el más mínimo movimiento. La última, sin embargo…tenía que ser la de Potter. Escuchó un sonido ahogado tras las cortinas cerradas. ¿_Qué_ estaba haciendo el chico?

Casi asustado por lo que pudiese hallar, Severus llegó a la cama y abrió las cortinas, para encontrar al mocoso encogido en posición fetal, con una mano apretando a su frente y murmurando incoherencias. Estaba usando sólo una gigantesca y gastada camisa Muggle, la cual lo cubría casi por completo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Siseó Severus, manteniendo su voz baja en respecto de los otros que no despertó el mocoso.

Los ojos del mocoso se abrieron de golpe, llenos de un terror palpable, mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Lo lamento, señor. Yo… No fue mi intención despertarlo, lo siento. – Sus dedos presionando la piel donde Severus estaba seguro que se ubicaba la famosa cicatriz, y Severus frunció el ceño ante la lívida parte de piel, resaltando con fuerza de la otrora pálida piel del muchacho. Estaba… ¿Sangrando?

-Te lastimaste a ti mismo – dijo – mueve tu mano.

-Lo lamento, señor. –Dijo el mocoso mientras obedecía, pero apretó los párpados cuando la falta de presión hizo incrementar el dolor.

Severus lo miró clínicamente. Lucía casi infectada. ¡Pero la puta cicatriz tenía más de diez años! - ¿Has estado rascándote?

- No, señor. Yo, eh… - el muchacho tragó sonoramente. – Yo tuve un sueño.

-Un sueño. ¿Te destrozaste la cabeza mientras soñabas?

-Sí señor. Es decir, _no_ quería destrozármela. – El mocoso arregló. Y si fuese posible, ahora lucía aún más asustado. Y miserable. ¿Pero no debería estar feliz de haber logrado más atención? ¿No era eso lo que quería? El mocoso continuó en un susurro, sin mirarlo a los ojos. – Pero _era _un sueño. Y cuando desperté, mi cicatriz ya dolía.

Severus asintió, aunque estaba seguro que el mocoso mentía. Bueno. Habrá suficiente tiempo para poder entender el por qué con exactitud. – Detención esta noche a las 7, Potter. Por tu falta en cuanto a pijamas.

La mirada consternada del mocoso lo acompañó felizmente hasta el desayuno.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 5

**Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 5  
Por Jharad17  
Traducción: Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Desafortunadamente.

**Resumen:** Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

**N.T:** Por motivos superiores a mí (la compañía de luz, en este caso), iré subiendo dos episodios por semana, ya que mi PC se quemó y la única opción que me queda es subir desde mi facultad. Espero su comprensión al respecto.

**Previamente: **_Severus asintió, aunque estaba seguro que el mocoso mentía. Bueno. Habrá suficiente tiempo para poder entender el por qué con exactitud. – Detención esta noche a las 7, Potter. Por tu falta en cuanto a pijamas._

_La mirada consternada del mocoso lo acompañó felizmente hasta el desayuno._

El recorrido académico de Harry en Hogwarts tuvo un muy mal inicio. No sólo tuvo que lidiar con esa estúpida pesadilla y con su adolorida cicatriz, sino que ahora tiene otra detención, ¡También en el segundo día! ¿Cuándo iba a tener tiempo para hacer sus tareas? Ya se ha atrasado en su lectura para la clase de Historia de la Magia. Y a pesar de todo esto, tenía que hacer algo con respecto a los pijamas antes que anocheciera. Su orden por lechuza tomará entre dos y tres días, de acuerdo con la información de la tienda Gladrargs en Hogsmade, y que tendría la clase adecuada de ropas. Pero pensó que nadie lo vería en la gastada y vieja camiseta que solía usar para dormir. Sólo con _su_ suerte. Probablemente Snape estaba rondando en la Sala Común durante toda la noche, sólo para atraparlo.

Entre tanto, necesitaba ducharse y vestirse antes de que alguno de los chicos lo viera. Peor si Snape estaba manteniendo tal exigencia con respecto a él, para asegurarse de que no volviese a romper el reglamento, ¿Qué podría hacer? Enroscándose en su típica posición, con las rodillas en su pecho, intentó resistir el dolor de la cicatriz e ignorarlo lo más posible. Era bastante bueno en lo que a resistir dolor se refería, menos en aliviarlo; a veces era el único modo en que podía levantarse en la mañana.

Una vez que pudo acostumbrarse e ignorar el dolor lo suficiente como para poder pensar, se dio cuenta que era muy temprano aún y de que tenía tiempo para las lecturas de sus clases. Moviéndose lentamente hasta la orilla de su cama, echó un vistazo a sus compañeros de dormitorio para asegurarse que todos durmieran. Su bolso estaba sobre su baúl, y sacó el texto de Historia de la Magia, al igual que el de Transfiguraciones. Podía también iniciar el ensayo para esa clase si tenía la posibilidad. Después de cerrar las cortinas de su cama, acomodó los cojines tras él y empezó a leer.

No fue hasta que oyó a los otros chicos andando por el cuarto que desvió la vista del libro, y tratando de encontrar la forma de ir a las duchas sin que todos ellos se percataran de él. Pero no tenía opción. Tragando con dificultad, cerró su libro de Transfiguraciones y abrió sus cortinas. Teddy tenía su cama justo a su lado, y estaba inclinado sobre su baúl, buscando las cosas para bañarse.

Ahora o nunca, pensó Harry, y casi decide nunca. En vez de ello, se salió de la cama y agarró una de las prendas del uniforme escolar, poniéndoselas rápido, antes de que Teddy se girara. Cuando se volteó, Harry ya estaba agarrando su bolsito con sus cosas para la ducha y ropas limpias y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Potter – siseó Teddy –_ Harry_.

Su estómago se retorció en terror como arcilla. Consideró seguir de largo, pero en vez de ello, se giró. Teddy estaba a pasos de él, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

-¿Sí? – Dijo Harry.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – mantuvo la voz baja, como si estuvieran aún en sus camas con las cortinas cerradas. El programa le daba a cada estudiante una hora y media en sus baños correspondientes, pero algunos, como Crabbe y Goyle, de acuerdo a Draco, esperaban hasta el último momento para meterse.

-¿Yendo a las duchas? – respondió Harry, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Teddy rodó sus ojos. –Claro, ¿Pero por qué estás vestido así?

-Eh… ahorrando tiempo, si me visto camino a las duchas, yo, eh, tendré tiempo para finalizar el trabajo para McGonagall.

-¿Por qué estuviste en detención? Anoche te tuvo casi hasta el toque de queda.

Harry estaba sorprendido de que Teddy lo notase. – Sí. Ya estoy atrasado con eso.

Teddy arrugó su nariz y luego meneó su cabeza – Bueno, anda entonces. Tengo que terminar la lectura para Binns de todos modos.

Se dirigieron a las duchas, y a pesar de que Harry fue discreto, podía sentir la mirada de Teddy estudiándolo mientras cerraba las cortinas de la ducha y se sacaba la túnica y se metía bajo el chorro de agua. Nuevamente se demoró lo menos posible en su baño, y luego se vistió tan rápido que cuando se estaba poniendo los pantalones se dio cuenta que no se había secado las piernas con la toalla. No importa, ya se los puso, y nadie estaba mirando.

Justo cuando Draco entraba a las duchas con Zabini, había terminado recién de abrocharse sus zapatillas. Zabini lo miraba y Harry pretendió no notarlo y tomó todas sus cosas, incluyendo la vieja camisa, lo enrolló en una gran bola y la escondió tras ellos.

La Sala Común aún estaba silenciosa, a pesar de que había estudiantes en varios bancos haciendo sus tareas. Tal vez Harry, y Teddy, no eran los únicos que estaban atrasados. Harry _supuestamente_ estaba en un grupo de estudio con Teddy, Zabini y Millicent Bullstrode, pero no asistió anoche, producto de su detención. Y se perdería la reunión de esta noche igualmente. Por ahora, pensó, podría trabajar en el ensayo mientras esperaba por el desayuno.

Teddy lo alcanzó un cuarto de hora después, dándole otra mirada extrañada, pero no dijo nada excepto de volver a revisar los capítulos de la clase de Binns. Trabajaron en silencio hasta las 7:20, cuando Marcus Flint, los de primero debían de llamarlo "Prefecto Flint", hizo un llamado en la Sala Común ordenando que todos lo siguieran para ir a desayunar. Como los primeros años iban en frente, Harry rápidamente guardó sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta.

Draco estaba primero en la fila, con Pansy Parkinson justo tras él, y luego venía Harry. No tenía muchas oportunidades para hablar con las chicas de primer año, y no sabía qué decirles, incluso si tuviera que hacerlo, por lo que evadía sus miradas cuando ellas volteaban a verlo y a duras penas rechazaba las peticiones de mostrar su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Era por lo que la mayoría de las personas lo miraban así, después de todo. Se lo pidieron doce veces, por separado, sólo el día de ayer, sin contar las veces que lo hicieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Lo odiaba, realmente. Era difícil esconderse cuando todos te estaban mirando.

Después de un momento, Parkinson frunció su nariz desdeñosa y miró se nuevo al frente, y Harry dejó salir la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-Muy bien, todos ustedes. Muévanse. – dijo el Prefecto Flint y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Justo cuando pasaron por el retrato, aproximadamente, Flint puso su mano en el pecho de Harry, haciéndolo saltar sin poder evitarlo. Flint le dio una sonrisita burlona y se inclinó a susurrar – Controla tus modales en la mesa al desayuno, Potter. Trata de no hacer el ridículo. – Hizo un ademán con su mentón hacia Draco y continuó – Míralo a él, si no sabes cómo comer de forma apropiada. – y luego quitó su mano y le dio a Harry un empujoncito para que alcanzara a sus demás compañeros.

El rostro de Harry ardía. Se quedó mirando sus zapatos por el resto del camino al Gran Comedor, y trató de no pensar en el hecho de que Teddy pudo haber estado justo detrás de él y probablemente oyó todas las órdenes de Flint. Pero justo como le habían dicho, una vez sentado para desayunar, tuvo en cuenta a Draco y lo imitó cuando debió usar los cubiertos y sacar comida de las fuentes. Su estómago, en cambio, seguía contraído por el momento y tenía poco apetito.

Tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza, (una de las mejores cosas que ha tomado, ¡De veras!), y media porción de tostadas, y justo cuando iba a decidir si servirse más jugo o esperar a sus demás compañeros de primero terminaran, un batir de alas llamó su atención. El "Techo" del Gran Comedor mostraba un día soleado y brillante, pero lo que era realmente sorprendente era el número de lechuzas que aparecieron de pronto revoloteando a través de las ventanas más altas del Comedor. Cada una de ellas cargaba algo atado a una de sus patas, o en sus talones: cartas, pequeños paquetes y cosas por el estilo.

Harry sonrió ante la vista. ¡El correo con lechuzas era genial! Estaba bastante sorprendido cuando, una gran lechuza negra que con sus alas abiertas tenía una envergadura incluso mayor a la altura del mismo Harry, dejó una cata en su plato, luego voló hacia arriba y salió del Comedor. El pergamino, el que estaba doblado más de una vez, tenía su nombre en él, así que indudablemente era para él. ¿Pero quién le enviaría una carta? Ciertamente no los Dursleys, no después de la reacción al correo por lechuza de tío Vernon cuando la escuela le envió su carta de aceptación.

Rompió el delgado y verde sello (dos serpientes enroscadas), y lo abrió. La nota era muy breve, sin saludos en encabezado.

_Ve a la enfermería cuando termines tu desayuno esta mañana, y que te examinen tu frente. Espero oír que el tratamiento que te indiquen se cumpla cuando estés en detención. No aceptaré escusas._

_Profesor Snape._

Harry frunció el ceño a la carta de forma tan pronunciada que Draco le preguntó si algo andaba mal. – Oh, nada, – le mintió simple – Tengo que irme. Órdenes de Snape.

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron. – Nos vemos en Encantamientos, entonces.

-Sí. – Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió al final de la mesa donde estaban los Prefectos de Slytherin. – Tengo órdenes de ir a la enfermería. – le dijo a Flint, mostrándole la carta, y obtuvo un breve asentimiento por respuesta.

Mientras dirigía sus pasos a la larga gama de escaleras en el Gran Recibidor, comenzó a preguntarse por la orden de Snape. ¿Por qué a su Jefe de Casa le interesaría si su frente le duele? Esta mañana, él le preguntó si Harry se había rascado su cicatriz, pero le estuvo frunciendo el ceño y Harry estaba seguro que Snape creyó que estaba mintiendo acerca de la pesadilla.

Con su suspiro, y aún sin entender a su profesor, Harry entró a la enfermería. Una larga fila de camas a ambos lados de las paredes, mientras la pared frente a él estaba cubierta casi íntegramente por ventanas cerradas mirando hacia los jardines. El cuarto estaba muy iluminado, con sus blancas sábanas y paredes, especialmente comparada a las habitaciones de Slytherin. Una bruja de mediana edad estaba cerca de un armario ubicado al fondo del cuarto, cargando con botellas, una por una, y confeccionando una lista.

-¿Sra. Pomfrey? – Harry dijo mientras se acercaba un par de pasos y cerraba la puerta tras él.

La mujer subió la mirada y le sonrió. – Sí.- dejó el frasco que tenía en sus manos y limpió sus manos con un pañuelo de su bolsillo. - ¿Has tenido un accidente, cariño?

-Em, no. No realmente. – se acercó, admitiendo que se sentía un tanto ansioso ante el hecho de visitar una enfermera. – Mi…em, Jefe de Casa quería que yo viniese a que usted revisara mi frente.

La mujer frunció el ceño y acorta la distancia entre ellos. – Echemos un vistazo, entonces – dijo mientras ella sacaba su varita y lo guiaba a una de las camillas.

Harry se sentó en la orilla de la camilla, no queriendo arrugar las sábanas, sólo para que revisara su frente. Removió su cabello para mostrar su cicatriz y la Sra. Pomfrey dio un grito ahogado. Aún sosteniendo su flequillo de cabello, Harry se quedó mirando a su otra mano en sus piernas. Estúpida cicatriz.

La Medi-maga se paró justo frente a él, y su voz, muy clínica, dijo – Está muy roja, Sí. No creo que esté infectada, por lo que creo. Déjame ver… - un cosquilleo recorrió la cabeza de Harry, iniciando en su cicatriz. La sensación no dolía en verdad, pero aún así la evitó bruscamente. – Está bien, está todo bien, Sr. Potter. No hay infección. Sin embargo, voy a darle una pomada para eso, tiene un analgésico para aliviar el dolor. Te aplicaré ahora y quiero que la uses del mismo modo tres veces al día durante la próxima semana. Debería reducir el picor y aliviará el dolor, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señora.

Ella fue rápidamente por la pomada, y Harry dejó ir su cabello. El pote con el que regresó era de un vidrio azul, y la crema misma era de un celeste claro que olía a naranja y clavo de olor. – Suba su flequillo de nuevo, Sr. Potter, eso es, - Sus dedos fueron suaves contra la piel de su frente mientras ellos aplicaban la pomada a la piel alrededor de la cicatriz. El dolor cesó casi al momento, y el ardor cedió. Cerrando sus ojos tragó con fuerza, casi deshecho por tan simple ternura.

-Allí esta. No tan mal, ¿No es así? – La Sra. Pomfrey dijo, mientras tapaba el pote y se la entregaba.

-No, señora. – Dijo y se bajó de la cama, evadiendo sus ojos.

-Tres veces al día, recuérdalo. Y ven a verme de nuevo si el dolor empeora o si el ungüento no ayuda, - pausó – o por cualquier razón. – añadió. Lo hizo sonar como una orden, por lo que asintió acatando mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Las clases ese día fueron parecidas a las del día anterior, excepto que tenía un tiempo libre entre el almuerzo y Encantamientos, en vez de Transformaciones. Pudo hacer su pluma volar usando _Windardium Leviosa_ más o menos en su sexto intento. No tan rápido como Teddy o Zabini, pero mucho mejor que los dos matones de Draco.

En Herbología, intentó nuevamente saludar a Ron Weasley, y a los chicos que tenía cerca, pero nuevamente el pelirrojo le volteó el rostro con una mueca de desdén. Harry reprimió el dolor por ello, como siempre lo hacía con el dolor, se encogió de hombros mientras regresó a la mesa que compartía con Draco, Goyle y Crabbe.

-Un derroche de espacio, ese sujeto, - musitó Draco – no sé para qué te molestas.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros, manteniendo su rostro lo más inexpresivo posible. – Fue agradable conmigo en el tren. Pero creo que no le gusta Slytherin.

Draco bufó – Obvio que no le gusta. A nadie le gusta. Es por eso que tenemos nuestra primera regla.

Con un asentimiento, pero deseando _no_ entender, Harry desvió su antención a la profesora Sprout, una mujer bajita con suciedad metida entre las uñas como si no hiciera nada más que jardinería. Recordando un par de veranos con los Dursley, Harry pudo identificarse con aquello.

El resto del día pasó rápido, incluso consiguió terminar su ensayo de Trasfiguraciones durante su tiempo libre, e inició su lectura para Encantamientos. Después de cenar, volvió a la oficina de Snape, el miedo ralentizando sus pasos, pero sin conseguir detenerlo hasta que llegó a la puerta. Reuniendo todo el valor que podía, golpeó levemente y esperó por la orden de – Entre.

Snape estaba sentado junto a una pila de pergaminos, al igual que anoche. Y del mismo modo que anoche, ni siquiera levantó la mirada para verlo. –Llegando justo a tiempo, ¿No es así? – preguntó fríamente.

No estaba atrasado, estaba seguro, llegó un minuto antes. Bueno, mejor acordar que contrariar; hoy aprendió esa lección. – Sí, Señor. Perdón.

Apuntando con su pluma a una silla frente a su escritorio, dijo – Siéntate.

Harry obedeció, pero se preguntaba que iba a hacer en la detención de hoy, y por qué Snape no le ordena nada, como lo hizo con anterioridad. Sabiendo que no era mejor estar temblando de miedo, Harry se sentó lo más recto posible, con la mirada fija en sus manos, estrechadas ambas sobre sus piernas. El tiempo pasaba, no pudo decir cuánto, antes de que su Jefe de Casa dejara de lado su pluma y fijara su mirada en Harry. Podía _sentir _los negros ojos sobre él, penetrando en su cabeza, pero no se atrevió a mirar al hombre a los ojos.

-Fuiste a la enfermería. – No era una pregunta.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Y?- un dejo, (bueno, más que un dejo) de impaciencia.

-La Sra. Pomfrey dijo que la cicatriz no estaba infectada, señor. Me dio una pomada para ello.

-Déjame verla.

Harry levantó su cabeza y movió el flequillo de su cabello dejando al descubierto la cicatriz.

Snape le bufó – No la cicatriz, _sé _como luce. La pomada.

Sonrojado, Harry hurgó en su mochila y le entregó el pote azul. Snape lo abrió y olió su contenido antes de asentir y regresárselo a Harry. – Muy bien. Úsalo como te fue prescrito.

-Sí, señor.

Después de unos minutos con Snape mirándolo fijo y él estudiando el piso y tratando de mantenerse quieto, el profesor removió un par de papeles de su escritorio y dijo en una perfecta voz carente de matiz – Tengo una lista adicional de reglas para ti. Tu comportamiento en las comidas no ha pasado desapercibido, incluso para otras Casas. Solicito que todos los Slytherins mantengan un apropiado decoro, especialmente con semejante entorno.

El estómago de Harry se contrajo con las implicaciones. Las personas hablaban de él todo el tiempo, por algo que hizo cuando era bebé, y de lo que no tenía memoria alguna que fuera digna de discusión, peor el sabía que no era así. Pero si ahora estaban discutiendo sobre sus modales en la mesa…se sintió enfermo. Con los Dursleys como sus únicos roles modelos, sin contar que eran sus tutores, raramente le permitían sentarse con ellos a la mesa en las comidas, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber qué tenía que hacer?

Esta vez la pausa fue más larga, y Harry supo que debía responderle, aunque no le preguntó exactamente. Apretó su mandíbula y levantó su cabeza. – Sí, señor. El Prefecto Flint me mencionó el problema con anterioridad.

-Bien. Espero que incorpores las nuevas reglas, y que las acates inmediatamente. – Snape le entregó el pergamino, y Harry se sorprendió de ver que su mano temblaba.

-Sí, señor.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron ligeramente. – Aún no has leído el listado. Hazlo ahora, y así podré responder a las preguntas que puedas tener.

Harry estaba anhelando poder agarrar la lista de sus manos y leerla en algún lugar privado, después, pero parecía que sería nuevamente humillado. Bien. Estudió el listado, notando que muchos de los puntos empezaban con "No debes" con los pocos de "Debes" y el número de veces que la palabra "Atroz" hacía acto de presencia. Sudor estaba recorriendo su espalda, y sus manos temblaban terriblemente al momento en que terminó de leer. Sutilmente, con la sangre corriendo en sus oídos, se percató que su mandíbula estaba apretada e intentó liberarla antes de que se quebrara algún diente.

-¿Necesito explicarle alguna de las reglas, Potter?

Cerrando brevemente sus ojos, forzosamente volvió su rostro a una máscara en blanco. Este profesor no le iba a ganar, no lo humillaría hasta hacerlo perder el control. Una vez que pudo hablar sin que se le quebrara su voz, miró a Snape a los ojos. – No, señor. Está perfectamente claro.

El rostro del profesor era tan inexpresivo como el propio, ni un atisbo de desdén, ni humor a sus expensas. Nada. La tensión se mantuvo durante un instante, o una hora, antes de que Snape le dedicase un leve asentimiento. – Muy bien. Retírese.

Guardando rápidamente sus cosas, Harry corrió a la mediana seguridad de los dormitorios.

Continuará…

N.A: el siguiente episodio (en algún momento de la próxima semana) empezaré con esta detención, pero del PoV de Snape y continuaré desde allí… gracias a ustedes, tanto lectores como comentaristas ¡y a todos que comentan y leer! Su apoyo lo es todo: Son mis vacaciones de verano, mi viaje a la play, y la refrescante brisa húmeda en una calurosa y soleada tarde. Los amo a todos

N.T: El siguiente episodio traducido estará entre dos a tres días más. Ténganme paciencia, espero poder recuperar mis datos del disco duro, y si no, pues tendré que tipear de nuevo los otros episodios (;;) ¡Nos vemos!

Rele.

Entrance Hall: no me acuerdo del nombre en español de esto. Es el Gran recibidor en su traducción literal, pero no me acuerdo de cómo lo tradujeron en los libros. Si alguien pudiese indicarme el término estaría eternamente agradecida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mejor sé Slytherin – Capítulo 6  
Por Jharad17  
Traducción: Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Desafortunadamente.

**Resumen:** Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

N.A: Este capítulo presentará algunos de los eventos del capítulo 5, pero del PoV de Snape.

Previamente:

_Severus asintió, aunque estaba seguro que el mocoso mentía. Bueno. Habrá suficiente tiempo para poder entender el por qué con exactitud. – Detención esta noche a las 7, Potter. Por tu falta en cuanto a pijamas._

Un minuto antes de las siete, un golpeteo se sintió en la puerta de la oficina de Severus. Llamó. – Entre – y por el rabillo del ojo, observó al mocoso de Potter acercarse tímidamente con la expresión en blanco, la misma que tenía en el desayuno y en la cena, las únicas veces que lo ve durante el día. La expresión estaba despertando la curiosidad de Severus, aunque sabía que estaba enmascarando otros, y probablemente bastante más molestos, sentimientos. Él mismo solía usar esa expresión y supo la razón de ella.

Sin despegar la mirada de su calificación, puso toda la frialdad que pudo en su voz y dijo, - Llegando justo a tiempo, ¿No es así? – sólo para ver cómo iba a reaccionar el mocoso.

La expresión del chiquillo no cambió, aunque Severus detectó un atisbo de algo (¿Resignación?¿Rebelión?) en sus ojos. Era difícil identificarlo sin mirarlo directamente. Pero, aún así, estaba sorprendido por las palabras del mocoso. – Sí señor. Perdón.

Apuntando con su pluma a la silla frente a él, Severus dijo – Siéntate. –y estaba igualmente sorprendido cuando el Mocoso Que Seguía Sorprendiéndolo obedecía sin rechistar, meramente estrechando sus manos sobre sus piernas y sentándose con su cabeza gacha, hombros encorvados, casi derecho en su asiento. Demasiado derecho, verdaderamente, para un niño de once años. Severus estaba acostumbrado a temblores y rodillas inquietas y raspadas de zapatos nerviosas. No estaba acostumbrado a niños que se sentaban quietos en su silla, sobretodo si no se le ha pedido aquello.

Cuando sintió que le dio al muchacho tiempo suficiente para mortificarse, Severus dejó de lado su pluma, tapó su botellita de tinta y levantó la mirada. Notó que el muchacho mantenía la mirada fija en sus propias manos, pero era otra de las cosas que seguía molestándolo antes de que el muchachito lo encarara. ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

¿Dónde estaba la arrogancia y los sarcásticos comentarios? ¿Dónde estaba el coraje Gryffindor? Asumió que el mocoso aún los tenía, incluso si no fue seleccionado en la Casa de su padre. ¿El muchacho era entonces un cobarde? ¿Por eso había sido seleccionado en Slytherin? Negó con su cabeza. Semejantes reflexiones no iba a llevarlo a ninguna parte.

Una nota de la Sra. Pomfrey estaba en su escritorio, y Severus la cubrió levemente con su dedo índice, considerando sus significados. Como siempre hacía cuando una de sus Serpientes iba a verla, ella le informaba de el estado de alimentación y le sugería el correspondiente tratamiento y el cuidado necesario. Ella igual mencionó la extraña conducta del chico, y que estaba muy delgado para su altura, la que igualmente era por debajo de la normal. En el proceso de revisar la cicatriz en busca de infecciones, ella dejó caer un par de hechizos diagnosticadotes, y arrojaron los resultados de que Potter estaba desnutrido y deshidratado, y que la prescripción para sus lentes no era la correcta. Estaba absolutamente convencida que una revisión mucho más profunda revelaría posibles abusos en el cuerpo del niño, pero ella no estaba autorizada para algo más sin el permiso de sus tutores o de su Jefe de Casa.

Ella finalizó su nota con una advertencia, Severus podría lidiar con la condición de Potter y darle el permiso que ella requería, o ella iría directamente donde el Director con sus hallazgos y solicitar el permiso para la revisión completa para el muchacho. La advertencia irritaba de sobremanera a Severus, y si los tuviera, heriría sus sentimientos. La Casa de Slytherin atraía siempre a los estudiantes de hogares que estaban lejos de ser los ideales, y siempre se aseguraba de que cada uno de ellos regresara en un estado, sea en vacaciones de invierno o verano, donde al menos no fuesen lastimados deliberadamente, y que sus necesidades básicas fuesen satisfechas. Nunca en el pasado ha sido negligente con su cuidado en sus Serpiente, y la implicación de que pudiera fallar en su deber a Potter era insultante.

Y aún así, Poppy lo conocía mejor que nadie, lo conoció desde que él era un estudiante, sabía la historia que tuvo con el antiguo Potter y sus Merodeadores, habiéndolo tratado bastante seguido durante aquellos años. Ella era la única de un puñado de personas (Buen, una de las dos personas) en cuya opinión confiaba. Si ella veía que había motivos para cuestionar su habilidad o su deseo de rectificar la situación con Potter… Bueno.

Como Severus nunca ha gustado de que el Director se entrometa con sus Serpientes, y no importando sus sentimientos por el muchacho, Potter era un Slytherin y por lo tanto tenía un deber para con él, era previsible la conclusión de lo que debería hacer. La pregunta era… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con tal situación, cuando todo lo que podía hacer era observar al muchacho y tratar de no sacarlo a patadas de su oficina?

¿Por qué el Mocoso Que Su Mera Existencia Lo Atormenta tiene que ser tan parecido a James?

-Fuiste a la enfermería. – Dijo al fin.

El muchacho no subió la vista. – Sí, señor.

-¿Y? – A pesar de que sus Serpientes eran generalmente más reticentes, y por lo tanto tenía una gran experiencia y sonsacar respuestas de aquel que se rehúsa a hablar; todavía detestaba tal práctica, su voz salía cargada de molestia.

El muchachito saltó de la sorpresa por su tono. Levemente, casi imposible de ver, pero Severus lo detectó, e intentó reprimir la reacción para futuras reflexiones. – La Sra. Pomfrey dijo que la cicatriz no estaba infectada, señor. Me dio una pomada para ello.

-Déjame verla.

Potter levantó su cabeza, finalmente, y movió el flequillo de su cabello dejando al descubierto su cicatriz con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

Snape le bufó. Verdaderamente, ¿Potter creía que Severus era miembro de su club de fans? – No la cicatriz, _sé_ como luce. La pomada.

Sus mejillas y orejas se sonrosaron mientras el chico husmeaba en su mochila y le entregaba un pote azul. Severus lo destapa y huele su contenido, sólo para asegurarse de lo que contiene, antes de asentirle y entregárselo. Un analgésico y un anti-inflamatorio. Él mismo lo hizo durante el verano. – Muy bien. Úsalo como te fue prescrito.

-Sí, señor.

Reteniendo un suspiro, Severus siguió observando al muchacho por un par de minutos más, después de que Potter desviara su mirada al suelo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que admitir, finalmente, que el comportamiento del chico también le molestaba. Pero sin los detalles de la vida que tuvo Potter, no podía realmente _saber _nada, y él prefería trabajar desde una posición de certeza cuando de cuestionarse acerca de sus más nuevas Serpientes se trataba. La lechuza enviada a los tíos de Potter en Surrey, para arreglar la visita a la casa, todavía no regresaba, y era la única que estaba con retraso. Esto le preocupaba de sobremanera; incluso si los Dursleys se estaban tomando su tiempo en su respuesta, la lechuza tendría que haber llegado. Enviaría otra mañana, si todavía no recibía una respuesta.

Dslizando otro trozo de pergamino frente a él, Severus se preguntaba si entregárselo o no al chico. Si las sospechas de Poppy eran acertadas, harían más mal que bien. Pero si no era así, si el niño meramente ha sido negligente con su propia salud porque no quería comer bien, entonces la lista le serviría para recordarle que _aquí_ él no sería un príncipe mimado. Y, naturalmente, sobreponer su propio razonamiento sobre el de Poppy. Por primera vez, eso tenía más sentido. Seguramente Albus se aseguró de que El Héroe del Mundo Mágico estaba en buenas manos.

Una vez decidido, Severus dijo en el mismo tono - Tengo una lista adicional de reglas para ti. Tu comportamiento en las comidas no ha pasado desapercibido, incluso para otras Casas. Solicito que todos los Slytherins mantengan un apropiado decoro, especialmente con semejante entorno. - Y luego esperó.

hubo una larga pausa antes de que Potter levantara la cabeza. Su madíbula, muy recta, fue algo que Severus tuvo que admirar – Sí, señor. El Prefecto Flint me mencionó el problema con anterioridad.

-Bien. Espero que incorpores las nuevas reglas, y que las acates inmediatamente. – Snape le entregó el pergamino, aunque casi se retracta cuando vio cuánto temblaba la mano del niño.

-Sí, señor.

Todavía tratando de provocar una respuesta, Severus curvó sus labios levemente.– Aún no has leído el listado. Hazlo ahora, y así podré responder a las preguntas que puedas tener.

Observaba al muchacho mientras éste leía la lista. La caligrafía de la señorita Torrence era sencilla de descifrar, pero Severus deterctó el proletario esfuerzo del Sr. Flint en la misma. Los puntos incluían reglas tales como: _No agarres comida de las fuentes, usa las cucharas y los tenedores entregados_, también, _Mastica con la boca cerrada, que ver comida mediamente digerida puluando en tu boca es repugnante_, y , _No te limpies la boca con la punta de tus mangas o cualquier parte de tus ropas_. El rostro de Potter palidecía a medida que leía la lista, luego volvió a sonrojarse y sus manos temblaban aún más para cuando terminó.

Esperando algún tipo de explosión de parte del hijo de James, Severus mantuvo su calmo tono y dijo, -¿Necesito explicarle alguna de las reglas, Potter?

Cerrando brevemente sus ojos, forzosamente volvió su rostro a una máscara en blanco. Este profesor no le iba a ganar, no lo humillaría hasta hacerlo perder el control. Una vez que pudo hablar sin que se le quebrara su voz, miró a Snape a los ojos. – No, señor. Está perfectamente claro.

Severus sostuvo la mirada de Potter por largos momentos y tuvo que pelear contra su curiosidad y lanzar un Legeremens al muchacho en el acto. No haría ningún bien en este momento. Pero tendría que sonsacarle la historia a Potter de una forma u otra. Había más de una manera de esquilar a un Kneazle. Finalmente, le dirigió a Potter un asentimiento con su cabeza– Muy bien. Retírese.

Guardando su cosas con rapidez, Potter desapareció de su vista, y Severus no pudo culparlo. Ya eran pasado la media noche cuando regresó a sus habitaciones, y no podía recordad hasta dónde había llegado con la corrección de los ensayos... lo que probablemente no debió haber sido mucho.

Ninguna alarma sonó aquella noche, gracias a Merlín (no se hubiese responsabilizado de su temperamento de haber sucedido) y despertó mejor de lo que lo había hecho desde el primero de Septiembre.

Durante el desayuno, observó como Potter seguía escrupulosamente al pie de la letra cada una de las nuevas reglas, pero el muchacho se veía mucho más tenso que en sus comidas anteriores. A su lado, el joven Malfoy seguía lanzándole miradas extrañadas mientras seguía llevando la conversación entre ambos, y Severus no se perdió las miradas aprobativas de Nott.

Cuando el correo por lechuza llegó, Severus notó que el Mocoso recibió su misiva. Potter leyó la orden de presentarse ante la Señora Pomfrey para una revisión completa y palideció, luego metió el pergamino en su bolsillo. A diferencia de ayer, no se fue de inmediato a la Enfermería, en vez de ello se sirivó más jugo. Eso era lo más recomendable, si estaba tan deshidratado como Pomfrey declaraba. Pero cuando se quedó durante todo el desayuno, esperando hasta que el último de sus compañeros de primero fueran a su primera clase juntos, Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué el Mocoso _ahora _quería empezar a ser obediente?

Continuaba exhasperado horas después, cuando le dijo Poppy que Potter no había regresado a verla, Severus envió otra nota al almuerzo, asignándole al muchacho otra detención para esta noche. A este ritmo, ¡Iba a tener al Mocoso cada noche durante todo el año! La pura idea lo iba a hacer vomitar.

En la mesa de Slytherin, el Mocosdo arrugó la nota en un puño con blancos nudillos, y giró su fúrica mirada a la Mesa Principal, específicamente a Severus. Algo de altanería, ¡Al fin! Pero Severus sólo elevó sus cejas en respuesta.

Los ojos de Potter se estrecharon, y luego desvió sus mirada a lo largo de la Mesa, quizás sobre el Director, o quizás Hagrid, y de pronto se agarró la cicatriz mientras el color se iba de su rostro. Frunciendo el ceño profundamente, Severus observó al niño mientras, tanto Malfoy como Nott, se sentaban en el banco y el Mocoso les saludaba. El dolor debió de ceder rápido, porque momentos después, Potter removió su mano y se sonrojó de vergüenza (como si hiciese el ridículo, _de nuevo_) y volvió su atención a la comida, aunque meramente la picoteó en vez de realmente comer algo más.

Reteniendo un bufido, Severus ignoró al tartamudo Profesor Quirrell tras él y se largó del Gran Comedor. Antes de que iniciara su primera clase comenzara, envió una segunda carta a los Dursleys y agregó un par de notas en los archivos que mantenía sobre cada uno de sus estudianes. El resto del día pasó más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado, para lo que había enfrentado después de cenar, aunque su primera clase de EXTASIS de séptimo supo sacarlo de sus casillas.

Cuando Potter llegó, a tiempo como siempre, dejó que el muchacho tomase asiento frente a él, mientras terminaba de corregir sus últimos ensayos de verano.

Cuando dejó su pluma, se quedó mirando al niño por un momento, notando la expresión de terquedad y la tensión en la parte trasera de sus hombros. - ¿Has ido a la Enfermería, Potter?

-Sí, señor.- Llegó la respuesta, más malumorada de lo que esperaba.

-¿_Hoy_?

La cabeza del muchacho se levantó y era claramente visible la desobediencia brillando en esos ojos verdes. - No, señor.

Bien. Severus pensó. - Entonces iremos ahora mismo. Vámonos ya.

Sus ojos se abrieron, Potter no hizo ni el menor movimiento por levantarse, pero se deslizó lo más lejos posible, aún sentado en su silla. -No, señor.

-¿Disculpa?

-He... he dicho que no, señor. No necesito una, cómo la llamó, ¿Una revisión completa? Estoy bien. De verdad.

-Potter - Severus puso una expresión de piedra. - Levántate en este momento; no voy a tolerar tu insolencia. Como tu Jefe de Casa, yo decidiré cómo llevarás a cabo tus detenciones, y esta vez esta se llevará en la Enfermería. - Se detuvo y luego continuó con su sedoso tono, el mismo que le causa a algunos de sus colegas ataques de miedo. -No me hagas arrastrarte por los pasillos.

El muchachito tragó con fuerza, y miró a la puerta como si estuviese considerando sus opciones. Ellas eran, siendo realistas, muy pocas. Queriendo acelerar las cosas, Severus dio un paso al frente, levantando su mano como si le fuese a agarrar el cuello de sus ropas, y el muchacho se puso de pie en un salto. Las manos de Potter se pusieron como si suplicase y corrió a la puerta. - Está bien, está bien. Lo lamento...

Severus lo siguió, listo a agarrar al muchacho si se le ocurría escaparse, y enfilaron sus pasos a los dominios de Pomfrey.

Continuará.

**N.A.:** El siguiente empieza con lo que este dejó, es vez de verlo todo nuevamente.

Gracias, a mi beta por ester capítulo,** Miri**, por apoyarme en la idea de que _no sea_ muy pronto el que Severus se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando con Harry, y que jodidamente haga algo al respecto, le guste o no al chico. ¡Gracias también a cada uno de mis lectores y comentaristas y a aquellos que hacen ambas cosas! Su apoyo es increíblemente fresco y sabroso, como un helado de crema y naranja en un día de verano. Abrazos a todos.

N.T.: Lamento el retraso, pero acabo de determinar lo que le ocurrió a mi anterior computador (quema de disco duro) y tendré que reescribir los demás episodios. Espero me tengan paciencia y que les guste este episodio.

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Mejor sé Slytherin! – Capítulo 7**  
**Por jharad17  
Traducción: Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Desgraciadamente.

**Resumen: **Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

**Previamente:**

_Severus lo siguió, listo a agarrar al muchacho si se le ocurría escaparse, y enfilaron sus pasos a los dominios de Pomfrey._

Como venía adelante, Harry caminó hacia la Enfermería, sabiendo que estaba en un inmenso problema y deseando tener la valentía de poder escaparse de esto. De hecho, la única cosa que le mantenía en camino era que probablemente fuera expulsado y quizás tuviese que volver con los Dursleys.

¿Y por qué demonios esto era problema de Snape? Harry no le ha hecho nada (no lo tendría en clases sino hasta uno o dos días más) y aún así, el profesor parecía realmente odiarlo y queriendo hacer su vida miserable. Harry esperaba que al estar en el Mundo Mágico le iría mejor que estando con los Dursleys, pero hasta el momento, estaba muy decepcionado de Hogwarts. Era muy parecido a Little Whinging, donde todos parecían detestarle por razón alguna o, como sus parientes, sencillamente lo odiaban porque sí.

Y ahora estaba siendo obligado a ver a la enfermera del colegio, y tendría que mentir para mantener su secreto. ¡La última cosa que deseaba era perder sus estribos en frente de Snape!

Ya estaban allí, demasiado pronto, y Snape le pasó para abrir la puerta, la que mantenía abierta para que Harry entrase. No muy seguro de lo que podía esperar (uno de los juegos favoritos de Dudley era hacer esto mismo, y luego darle un portazo cerca de la cabeza de Harry mientras pasaba) Harry se encogió un poco mientras entraba al gran cuarto. Snape le frunció el ceño, y Harry avanzó un poco más rápido, para salirse de su camino.

La señora Pomfrey se dirigía hacia él, antes de que ellos estuviesen un par de pasos dentro de sus aposentos. – Ah, bien, Señor Potter. Me alegro que haya regresado a tiempo.

Como_ Harry _decidió no hacer tal cosa, no dijo nada, encogiéndose un poco.

-Bueno, ve tras las cortinas entonces. – dijo ella e indicó una cortina que cercaba una cama en una esquina cercana a su oficina. – Desvístete hasta que quedes en ropa interior, si te parece.

Harry negó con su cabeza. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. – Estoy bien, Señora Pomfrey. No necesito revisiones completas ni nada por el estilo.

-No estoy de acuerdo, Señor Potter, y tu Jefe de Casa me ha otorgado el permiso de hacerte el examen. Ahora, ve tras las cortinas.

Su Jefe de Casa…Harry miró intensamente a Snape, enojado y avergonzado sin ganas de seguir siendo humillado. – Usted no puede hacer esto, señor. No es su asunto el otorgar permisos acerca de mí.

Snape le miró desdeñoso y se inclinó acercándose, tanto que Harry podía sentir su aliento en su cara. Extrañamente, olía a menta, estaba esperando un aroma a calcetines viejos. – Tengo un deber con todos los estudiantes a mi cargo, Potter, el de asegurarme que estén tanto mental como físicamente. Tú estás desnutrido y bajo de peso, y es mi trabajo asegurarme de que no hay nada más con este examen físico.

Meneando su cabeza de nuevo, Harry se alejó de él de un salto. - ¡No me voy a desvestir para nadie!

-Le aseguro, Señor Potter, no tiene nada que no haya visto antes. – dijo la medimaga. Ella lo paró de inmediato mientras él forcejeaba para soltarse, y ella logró llevarlo al sector tras las cortinas.

-Y le aseguro que permaneceremos todos en la Enfermería hasta que usted decida hacerse el examen. – Snape agregó.- Quisiera recordarle que tengo mejores formas de gastar mi tiempo. No me fuerce a demostrarle el error que comete por mantenernos aquí.

Harry apretó su mandíbula. – Esto no hará ningún bien, sabe. Ustedes solo se meterán en problemas.

-¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó la Señora Pomfrey.

-Si le dicen a alguien. A nadie le va a importar, así que sólo se meterán en problemas. Sólo déjeme volver a mi dormitorio, y olvidemos lo que pasó esta noche, ¿Está bien?

Una risa burlona escape de Snape que hizo boquear a Harry. – No creas que vas a poder zafarte de esta, Potter. ¡Ve detrás de las cortinas, ahora!

Bueno, está bien. Él les advirtió. Ahora era su responsabilidad y no la suya. Al menos, no hasta el verano y tenga que regresar con los Dursleys. La furia tensó sus pasos mientras iba tras las cortinas, y se le hizo difícil el desabotonar sus túnicas y su camisa. Estaba desabrochándose las zapatillas cuando la voz de la Señora Pomfrey se escuchó cerca.

-Hay una bata en la cama, Señor Potter. Una vez que te saques tu ropa interior, póntela, por favor.

-Sí, señora.- dijo de forma automatic, e hizo lo que se le pidió. Le quedaba grande, incluso cuando la etiqueta interior indicaba que la talla era "pequeña" , y tuvo que darle dos vueltas a la bata y arremangarla un poco de las rodillas antes de pararse de la cama. – Ya está, – dijo finalmente, y maldijo a su voz por flaquear. – Estoy listo.

-Excelente- La Señora Pomfrey abrió las cortinas lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese pasar y para que Harry lograra echar un vistazo a Snape que esperaba del otro lado, hasta que ella cerró la cortina nuevamente. ¿Es que ella realmente lo iba a revisar entero?

-Ahora, ¿Cómo ha estado tu cicatriz hoy? - Ella preguntó y levantó los cabellos sobre la frente para que ella pudiese examinarla. - ¿Has estado utilizando la pomada que te he dado?

-Sí, señora

-Bien. - Sus dedos se sentían delicados a medida que iba deslizándolos por la piel cercana a su cicatriz, ella asintió. - Luce un tanto mejor. Ahora, levanta tu mentón y sácate tus lentes, para que pueda echarle un vistazo a tus ojos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fueron chequeados?

Mientras ella hablaba, iba agitando de cuando en cuando la varita a su alrededor, y su pregunta lo agarró con la guardia baja. - Emm.. no lo recuerdo.

-¿Hace un año atrás? - Preguntó solícita - ¿Dos?

Harry se encogió. no se los había revisado sino hace seis años, pero antes muerto que decirle.

-Vamos, Señor Potter, déjese de esto, ¿Está bien? Sé que la prescripción de sus lentes está fuera de fecha, así que puedes responderme estas preguntas ahora, así, o puedes responderlas más tarde, cuando traigamos especialistas.

-¿Especialistas?

-Naturalmente. No pienses que eres el primer niño que es reticente a contarme su historial médico, ¿No lo crees? Tenemos un nexo con los Servicios de Cuidado Infantil Mágico, los que estarán muy contentos de venir y pasar algún tiempo contigo. - la señora Pomfrey le sonreía bonachona, pero pudo discernir el porqué. Ella era una gran manipuladora.

-Aún así no veo la necesidad de...

-Quiero que se sienta cómodo, Señor Potter, - Ella le dijo, y casi le creyó. - Pero me preocupa su salud y su bienestar. Sería mucho más sencillo si fuera honesto conmigo desde un principio.

Harry tragó con fuerza, memorando lo dulce que ella había sido con él el día anterior, con la pomada y todo eso. Él no podía responder a tanta ternura con mentiras, no todo el tiempo, de todas formas. Dejo salir un desganado suspiro. - Está bien. Fue hace ya seis años. Cuando inicié la primaria.

-Gracias, - ella dijo, y sonaba como si de verdad lo sintiese. - Ahora, puedo darte los lentes de tu prescripción en un santiamén, mientras tú me vas diciendo qué tan bien vas leyendo las letras de la pizarra...

Se puso sus nuevos lentes y soltó un gritito ahogado; todo era tan claro. Emocionado, leyó y repitió sin parar las letras en la pizarra, hasta la última línea. - Gracias, - dijo con sinceridad.

Ella desvaneció la pizarra. - Ya que nos hemos encargado de eso, quiero que me digas cómo te las has arreglado para quebrarte tantos huesos.

Hubo una agitación de ropajes (como de una túnica) del otro lado de la cortina, pero Harry no le prestó atención mientras gritaba - ¡¿Qué?!

-Por mis lecturas, noté que en los últimos doce meses, te has roto tu muñeca izquierda una vez, tu nariz dos veces y tu clavícula tres veces. Por favor explícame cómo.

-Soy torpe - Soltó de inmediato - Siempre me estoy cayendo.

-Ajá. - Le dirigió una mirada penetrante. - ¿Y qué tal si ahora me dices la verdad?

¿Es que acaso ella sabía leer mentes? ¿O es que usaba su magia para saber cuándo alguien le mentía? Si era así, estaba en aún mayores problemas de los que suponía. - Paso todo el tiempo metido en peleas. - Dijo parcamente. Era la verdad, o algo así.

-¿Oh?¿Con quién?

-Usted sabe, - dijo el chico, encogiéndose de un hombro. - Con otros chicos.

-Ajá. - Estaba empezando a odiar ese sonido. - ¿Quién?

-¿Quiere _sus_ nombres?

-No en este momento, - dijo ella. - Pero, dime, esto ocurría en tus clases en la escuela, o en tu vecindario... por favor sé específico.

Harry estrechó sus ojos como rendijas. Esto iba de mal en peor. - Sí, eran en mi vencindario y en mi escuela. - pausó, levantó su vista y ella le dedicaba _esa _mirada otra vez, y añadió rápidamente.-Y uno de ellos era mi primo. Generalmente, eran Dudley y sus amigos.

-Ya veo.

-Pero no importa. Digo, no es la gran cosa.

-Ajá. - Ella volvió a agitar su varita un tanto más - ¿Y nunca volvieron a estar bien en su lugar?

-¿Disculpe?

-Tus huesos. Fuiste criado por Muggles, ¿correcto? Y nunca fuiste a un curador Muggle para que te volviese a colocar tus huesos en posición para que sanaran apropiadamente.

-Emm. - Harry apretó contra sí la delgada tela de la bata. ¿Y qué importaba el que siempre tuviese que atenderse a sí mismo? No era como si alguien más fuera a hacerlo.

-Esa es respuesta suficiente, imagino. - Por primera vez, ella tomó una tablilla con un sujetapapeles y empezó a garabatear en ella. - Quiero que me digas todo acerca de tus hábitos alimenticios, mientras estabas en casa.

Harry frunció el ceño extrañado. - ¿Algo así como qué me gusta comer?

-No. Más bien, qué tan frecuentemente comes y qué clases de cosas comes. Nutricionalmente.

-No lo sé. Cosas comunes y corrientes, supongo. - Esto estaba bordeando de cerca a la horrible lista de nuevas reglas que Snape le dio anoche. El mero hecho de pensar en aquella lista le hacía querer gritar.

La Señora Pomfrey suspiró. - La verdad ahora, Harry, si te parece.

Él apretó sus dientes. - ¿Y si no me parece?

-Modales, Potter,-Gruñó una voz del otro lado de la cortina, y Harry dio un salto de la impresión, casi había olvidado que Snape staba allí - Modera tu insolencia.

Algo dentro de él se vino abajo, y dio un brinco, saliendo de la cama, y agarró sus ropas que estaban en el piso, donde habían quedado tiradas. - No, yo no...no voy a seguir con esto nunca más. No me pueden obligar.

Snape se abrió de golpe las cortinas haciéndose paso como un demonio. Su mala cara pudo haber espantado demonios. - Puedo y lo haré. Vuelve a esa cama.

Harry negó con su cabeza, y trató de fugarse del lugar. ¡Esto era estúpido e irreal y no iba a soportar ni un minuto más!

Pero Snape le aferró el brazo mientras avanzaba hacia él, y lo volteó quedando nuevamente frente a frente. - No estoy jugando ahora, Potter. Permanecerás aquí hasta que se te ordene retirarte.

Tratarde zafar su brazo (el mismo que Snape le agarró para reprenderlo cuando estaba en las duchas) probó ser inútil, ¡Pero maldición, dolía! No pudo reprimir un quejido cuando los dedos del hombre presionaron los ya existentes hematomas, y cuando la otra mano hizo presencia, retrocedió por acto reflejo, pero el profesor se limitó a tomar su otro brazo y levantarle para depositarlo nuevamente en la camilla.

-Profesor, - Dijo la Señora Pomfrey. - Estoy segura que el Señor Potter estará bien si lo suelta ahora.

-Por supuesto. - Dijo, y liberó a Harry, retrocediendo un par de pasos justo para bloquear la única salida para Harry, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. - Por favor, continúe.

La Señora Pomfrey le quitó las ropas que tenía en la mano Harry y las colocó gentilmente en la cama junto a él. Sus zapatillas aún estaban en el piso; si se hubiera escapado, tendría que haber regresado a las mazmorras a pies desnudos. - Sé que esto debe de ser un tanto aterrador para ti - dijo ella y Harry devió su mirada, negando con la cabeza - Pero esto es realmente por tu propio bien.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en corregirla. ¿Para qué molestarse de todas formas? Estaba allí, sin importar cuánto hiciera. En una vocecilla, dijo. - Bien. Comía lo que sobraba. Y sólo si tenía hecha mis tareas.

-¿Lo que dejaban de qué?- Ella preguntó bajito.

-De cuando comían los Dursleys, me refiero. Si habían algunas sobras, y había hecho mis tareas correctamente, entonces podía comer.

-¿Y ese caso qué tan frecuente era?

-Harry suspiró. _Les das la mano y te agarran el brazo..._ -Comía casi todos los días. En el verano, cuando trabajaba en el patio, era sencillo beber agua de la manguera y así no me daba hambre.

-Ya veo. - Ella garabateó un tanto más en su tablilla. - ¿Cómo te llevabas con tus amigos en la escuela?

-No tenía ninguno.

-¿Ninguno?

Harry agregó con brusquedad. - No tenía muchas oportunidades, ¿O no? Con Dudley amenazando a todo el que me hablase.

-De acuerdo. ¿Alguna vez has consumido drogas o alcohol?

-¡No! - ¿Que clase de preguntas estúpidas eran esas?

-Tranquilo, Harry, casi temino.

_Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso. _- ¿Y después me puedo ir?

-Por supuesto. Sólo un par de preguntas más. ¿Qué tan seguro te sientes en tu casa?

Harry frunció el ceño. - ¿Seguro? No lo sé. ¿Comparado a qué? - Estaba casi seguro de que oyó resoplar o algo por el estilo a Snape, pero cuando le echó un vistazo al hombre, su cara estaba tan gruñona como le era posible.

-Comparado a, digamos, cuando estuviste en la primaria, o aquí.

Estudió su rostro por un minuto y luego se encogió de hombros.- Estoy mucho más seguri aquí, - añadió con una sonrisa burlona. - Ya sabe. No está Dudley.

-¿Y no te preocupa quedarte a solas con él?

-No. Me preocupa quedarme a solas con él y sus amigos. - Volvió a encoger un hombro. - Ellos son mucho más grandes que yo. Yo soy más rápido, creo.

-Muy bien. Ahora tienes que recostarte en la camilla, te quitaremos la bata hasta tu cintura, eso es cariño.

Harry obedeció, recostándose, sintiéndose desnudo a pesar de la bata, y enfermo del estómago. Sus costillas estaban plagadas con moretones y sus brazos hacían parecer que agarrárselos era deporte nacional. También tenía parte de una huella de una mano alrededor de su garganta, de cuando su Tío lo remeció un tanto, de la última vez cuando no podó correctamente los rosales.

-Tú me dices si algo te duele, ¿Está bien? - Preguntó la Señora Pomfrey, y empezó a presionar en distintas partes de su pecho y estómago con la yema de sus dedos. No dijo nada, pero no podía evitar el agitarse cuando presionaba áreas muy lastimadas. - Y si pudieras tenderte sobre tu estómago...

Una vez más obedeció, enterrando su rostro en la almohada mientras el calor le abrasaba. Trato de permanecer lo más quieto posible, esperando que esto acabara pronto. Cuando ella presionó una parte baja de su espalda, gritó y se encogió, apartándose.

Ella palmeó su espalda suavemente. - Mis disculpas, señor Potter. Ya estamos listos por ahora. Puede vestirse mientras preparo un par de pociones para ti.

-Gracias. - exhaló, no muy seguro de que pudiese hacer algo más. Mientras se sentaba derecho, logró captar la mirada de Snape, y le molestaba la vista de franca incredulosidad que había allí. Luego ambos dejaron el área rodeada por las cortinas, para que él pudiese vestirse, lo que hizo de una vez.

Cuando salió de detrás de las cortinas, ellos dos estaban muy juntos, cerca del armario de pociones de la Señora Pomfrey, obviamente hablando, pero no podía oír lo que estaban conversando.

-¿Puedo irme ahora? - Miró a Snape - ¿Señor?

Snape viró su oscura mirada a Harry e dibujó un rápido arco con su varita. - En un momento. Ven aquí, por favor.

Harry no pudo evitar el arrastrar los pies, pero una vez que llegó donde su Jefe de Casa, el hombre se limitó a entregarle una poción. - Bebe esto.

Era azulina y lucía babosa. Harry la olió y casi vomita.

-Bébela, Potter. - Advirtió Snape. - Es un complemento nutritivo. Tomarás otra dosis en la mañana y todos los días antes del desayuno.

Harry resoplo y luego inclinó hacia su nariz el contenido y tragó todo el contenido de una. Sabía peor de lo que olía. Tosió un poco, pero logró mantener el brenaje y no devolverlo.

-Y esta otra - Dijo Snape, entregándole una taza de metal con un líquido claro en él. - Para tus huesos.

Suspirando, Harry igualmente se tomó el contenido, junto con dos más que le entregó la Señora Pomfrey (uno para sus dañados riñones y el otro para sus "contusiones", lo que sea que fuese eso) hasta que estaba plagado de pociones. Finalmente, estaba autorizado para retirarse, con indicaciones de volver el día viernes por otro chequeo.

A pesar de estar muy contento por su liberación, tenía que admitir que se sentía bien como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, casi libre de todo dolor. Era una agradable sensación, inlcuso cuando sabía que iba a estar en un mundo de dolor cuando terminase la escuela.

Continuará.

N.A. ¡Gracias a cada uno de mis lectores y comentaristas y a aquellos que hacen ambas cosas! ¡Cualquier día es bueno para dejar un comentario! Abrazos a todos.

* * *

N.T. Gracias por su paciencia. Yo creo que se aquí a uno o dos días más tengo listo el siguiente episodio. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Mejor sé Slytherin! – Capítulo 8**  
**Por jharad17  
Traducido por Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Desafortunadamente.

**Resumen: **Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

**Previamente:**

_Severus lo siguió, listo a agarrar al muchacho si se le ocurría escaparse, y enfilaron sus pasos a los dominios de Pomfrey._

Cuando ya todo estaba dicho, y el muchachito estaba vistiéndose de una vez, Severus invocó un hechizo de privacidad y se encontró con Poppy para ver los resultados de sus sondeos. El resultado era…preocupante. No que Severus estuviese preocupado; por supuesto que no. El Mocoso ha probado estar más que capacitado para cuidarse a sí mismo durante los diez años en que fue dejado bajo la dudosa tutela de sus parientes Muggles, ¿O no? Atender sus propias heridas, hallando formas de no sufrir hambre, desarrollar una actitud que lo colocaba por sobre el resto del mundo…

Eso no era bueno. Ni siquiera se le subía la bilis por el chico, no después de lo que oyó… y de lo que vio.

Cuando se encontró con Poppy, tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para poder recomponer su compostura. Siempre observadora, Poppy apoyó una de sus manos en su hombre y lo miró directamente al rostro - ¿Estás bien, Severus? Sé que esto debe de ser difícil.

Ella fue la única que lo rescató hace ya tantos años, la que atendió sus heridas cada otoño, cuando regresaba por el verano bajo los _tiernos _cuidados de su padre. Ella sabía que estaba recordando tales memorias y no lo juzgó por ello. Tampoco lo hizo con Potter. Y _él_ tampoco debería.

-Estoy bien – le dijo rápidamente, sabiendo que esa era la respuesta que ella esperaba. - ¿Qué haremos respecto a Potter?

Ella le ofreció una generosa sonrisa y le dedicó una mirada a la aún cerrada cortina. – Él obviamente necesita engordar. Y él tiene muchas costillas quebradas, que si bien están curadas, no lo están por completo.

-No mencionaste eso antes.

-¿Eso hubiera importado?

Severus negó con su cabeza, - Continúa. – solicitó.

-Sus riñones están lastimados, obviamente, como si alguien le patease repetidamente o le golpease en su espalda. No es sorpresivo, dada la cantidad de hematomas allí. Y tiene una herida que le dejó muy débil en el sector cercano al hígado, pero creo que con la poción para sus riñones bastará. Y tú viste el resto.

Y por Dios que vio el resto. Nunca había visto un cuerpo completamente cubierto de de cortadas, moretones y golpes. –No le preguntaste acerca de su Tío y su Tía.

Tomando varias pociones de su estantería, Poppy de detuvo por un rato y lo miró. – Tú viste cuán asustado estaba. ¿Crees que nos hubiera dicho la verdad? ¿ Tú lo hiciste, la primera vez que hablamos?

Bien, ella lo tenía en sus manos. – Aún no recibo respuesta de ellos, acerca de la cita.

-Ah sí, tu visita a la casa de tus Primeros años. Bueno, por lo que escuché, Harry tuvo una gran dificultad en recibir su lechuza informándole sobre la escuela. A pesar de enviar cientos de lechuzas, Hagrid finalmente tuvo que entregarle su carta el treinta y uno de Julio, buscándolo en una cabaña de roca en el medio del océano.

Severus se quedó viéndola. Él no había escuchado esa historia. No le sorprendía, como no quiso oír nada acerca del Mocoso Potter mientras él pudiese evitarlo. – Le he enviado dos lechuzas – Dijo, sintiéndose casi estúpido.

-Yo no esperaría que volviesen pronto. –Ella dijo quedamente, y él supo que quiso decir realmente. Él no debería esperar que regresasen _en lo absoluto_.

La cortina era corrida por su interior, y el chiquillo salió, aún con la mirada asustada, pero tratando de calmarse y manteniendo algo de porte. Bien.

-¿Puedo irme ahora? – Luego miró a Severus - ¿Señor?

Sevetus lo miró de arriba abajo, luego canceló el hechizo de privacidad con un giro de su varita. – En un momento. Ven aquí, por favor.

El chico iba arrastrando sus pies, obviamente reticente y esperando lo peor, pero Severus meramente le entregó una poción. - Bebe esto. – Potter la olió y arrugó su nariz - Bébela, Potter. – Severus le advirtió - Es un complemento nutritivo. Tomarás otra dosis en la mañana y todos los días antes del desayuno.

Cuando Potter se tragó la poción, Severus le entregó una poción Reponedora de Huesos para sus costillas, y Poppy le entregó dos pociones más junto con arreglar una visita para el viernes.

La tensión ya no era visible en los ojos del muchachito como si finalmente lo hubiesen perdonado; obviamente había estado un largo período de tiempo bajo un constante dolor y las pociones le han ayudado a aliviarlo. Cuando salió corriendo de la habitación, Severus cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos. De pronto estaba muy cansado, tan cansado que ni siquiera podía pensar.

-Cuando hagas la visita, - Dijo Poppy- procura no mencionarles nada de lo que Harry nos ha dicho hoy.

-Lo sé. – Dijo, recordando las acciones de Potter cuando llegaron al lugar. Ahora cobraba mucho mayor sentido, el porqué no quería venir a la enfermería. La confianza era algo muy delicado, especialmente para alguien como él, y solo bastaba con que, cuando cuente toda su historia, se le ignore o mofarse de ello para que la confianza se viniese abajo.

Y aún así, el muchacho les había contado, a pesar de sus protestas. Aún había esperanza para él, escondida tras esa explosivamente molesta actitud.

Sin embargo, si el muchacho necesitase volver a su casa, por cualquier motivo (Severus ha oído sobre las protecciones por línea sanguínea, por supuesto) no sería recomendable para el si sus parientes tenían la impresión de que el chico divulgó sus "secretos" a la primera oportunidad. No, Severus necesitaba ser reservado, al menos hasta que sepa qué clase de tratos debería propiciar para el continuo cuidado del niño.

Sería lo mejor, por supuesto, si pudiese evitar enviar al chiquillo a ese lugar de todos modos.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a decirle al Director? – Preguntó Poppy.

Severus se masajeó el puente de su nariz. – La verdad, por supuesto. – En su brutal y completa gloria. Dejaría al hombre gimoteando, entonces, cuando escuche acerca de cómo su Niño de Oro ha sido tratado. Aunque, nadie asegura que Dumbledore ya lo haya sabido, eso estaba fuera de él; y si no lo sabía…pues iba a necesitar ayuda, Severus no sabía qué debía hacer.

-Por supuesto, -Murmuró Poppy.

Le dirigió una aguda mirada, la que ella contestó con una mansa sonrisa. Él meneó su cabeza, no queriendo jugar lo que ella tuviese en mente. – Déjame saber si él no regresa a su cita.

-Por supuesto. – Dijo ella nuevamente, y desapareció de su vista.

Avanzada la tarde, incapaz de concentrarse en calificar ensayos, Severus hizo una visita sorpresa a la Sala común de Slytherin, según él para asegurarse que ninguna "situación turbulenta" ocurriese, pero si le hubiesen dado Veritaserum, él habría admitid que era para vigilar a Potter y ver que tan bien estaba enfrentando todo después de su visita a la enfermería. Recordaba su primera visita con Pomfrey, y como se mantuvo escondido en sus dormitorios durante dos días después de ello, no queriendo que alguien viese su vergüenza.

Pero Potter estaba, junto a muchos libros, sentado en la mesa junto al niñato Malfoy, y junto al sangrepura elitista de Zabini, y otra más del grupo de los Primeros, al menos de acuerdo con los otros maestros, Millicent bullstrode. Grupo de Estudio entonces. Bien. Potter aún estaba levemente sonrojado hasta el cuello, pero Severus no quiso mantenerlo en un escrutinio tan obvio, no con tantos ojos fijos en él mientras rondaba por la habitación.

En vez de ello, se dirigió donde sus nuevos Prefectos, como también a algunos de Sexto y Séptimo año. Lentamente, inexorablemente, enfiló sus pasos a través del salón hasta llegar a Potter, sin mirar al muchacho, aunque podía sentir la Mirada de Potter sobre él de vez en cuando. Era imposible que pudiese lograr engañar al muchacho ya que él sabía la razón de su presencia allí, pero estaba allí para engañar a otros, como los Malfoys, Notts y Averys.

Zabini estaba farfullando algo en esos momentos, y Severus medio escuchó su conversación, y medio escuchó a Flint lamentarse acerca de las oportunidades de Slytherin que tenía este año para ganar la Copa de Quidditch sin un Buscador decente.

-Es un "_agite_" y un "_golpe_", por el amor de Merlín, Bullstrode. Todos los demás ya lo han pillado.

-Bueno, no todos tenemos una mami que nos compre una varita nueva, Zabini. – La alta muchachita espetó. – Esta anticuaya es un pedazo de basura.

-Entonces ha de sentirse en casa en tu mano. – Zabini le dijo con desdén.

-Hey, - Interrumpió Potter - No tienes que ser rudo con ella. No es su culpa que tenga cosas de segunda mano.

-Cállate, fenómeno mestizo. – Zabini apuntó con su pluma a la cicatriz de Harry. – Además, ¿Qué diantres podrías saber tú acerca de cosas de segunda mano? Tus padres eran millonarios cuando los mataron.

-¿Sí?, bueno, te sorprenderías por cuánto sé. – Potter dijo y Severus vio un tic en la mandíbula del chico. Él había visto las ropas del muchacho, las que intentó recoger del piso cuando intentó escapar de la enfermería por segunda vez. Aparte de sus pantalones, camisa y corbatas nuevas del uniforme, el resto de sus ropas (calcetines, chalecos, ropa interior, zapatillas) estaban en pésimo estado, sin mencionar que eran demasiado grandes para él, como la camisola Muggle que estaba usando aquella noche cuando Severus abordó al chico en los dormitorios. Podía apostar un vial completo de veneno de basilisco que el muchacho sabía bastante sobre cosas de segunda mano.

Y ahora igualmente estaba seguro de porqué el Mocoso quería usar el correo por lechuza, justo después de saber las reglas sobre la vestimenta. Pensó que podía jurar si sus ciegas percepciones hubieran hecho algún bien.

En vez de ello, observaba como Potter arrastraba su silla acercándose a la chica y decía –Mira, trata de esta forma. – Por los siguientes minutos, estuvo mostrándole el modo de hacer el _Wingardium Leviosa_ de forma muy, muy lenta, varias veces, y alentó a Bullstrode a que copiara su movimiento. Una vez que ella lo había imitado casi perfectamente, le dijo, - finalizas el agite aquí, ves, y empiezas el golpe cuando vas pronunciando la "_v_" de _Leviosa_. Así, - y le volvió a mostrar, pero esta vez haciendo el hechizo. Miró con atención el brazo de ella, y asintió cuando ella empezó el encantamiento justo en la sílaba correcta. Su cara resplandecía tanto como la de ella cuando su pluma empezó a flotar.

-Hey, buen trabajo, Milly,-Dijo Draco, entrando a la conversación al fin, y luego le hizo un gesto ladino con la cabeza a Harry.- Tú también.

Zabini rodó los ojos, pero dijo, - Sí, está bien. Intentemos el siguiente…

Severus, por supuesto, no sonrió. En vez de ello, le asintió a Flint, y le dijo. – Necesitarás ser más selectivo durante las pruebas, entonces. Lo mejor es que sean lo antes posible, o tu tiempo de práctica será breve. Y por el amor de Dios, ve si puedes conseguir bateadores que realmente puedan permanecer sentados en una escoba. Estoy hasta la coronilla de ver pelirrojos volando en círculos alrededor de nuestro equipo.

-Sí, señor. – Dijo Flint. – Notificaré a los demás que será mañana.

- Espero que lo hagas, - Severus le dijo, y dejó la Sala Común antes de presencias otro enfermantemente dulce desplante de lo increíble del Mocoso. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto, y que tenía muchas cosas que reajustar en su forma de pensar, pero decidió que podía hacer eso sólo si tenía el estómago lleno. Se había perdido la cena, por esto y por otras cosas, así que ordenó comida a los elfos domésticos antes de volver a calificar ensayos, esta vez con una cabeza despejada.

Al día siguiente, la respuesta al problema del Buscador de Slytherin cayó, casi literamente, a sus pies. Una vez más, Potter había roto las reglas apenas era dejado en libertad, pero esta vez, que con la agarrada que Severus atestiguó y con las visiones de la Copa de Quidditch bailando obsesivamente en su mente, difícilmente podía haberle importado.

Le asignó al Mocoso Que Podía Aparentemente Hacer Malditos _Arcoiris_ Llover A Su Voluntad detención por una semana. Y una semana al muchachito Malfoy, también. Él no iba a permitir tanto libertinaje, no importa cuán impresionado estuviese. Era suficiente el saber que necesitaría asegurarle al Mocoso una nueva escoba antes de su primera práctica oficial. Hmmm. Y algún accesorio que venga acorde…

**TBC . . .**

**N.A.: Sé que este es un capítulo un tanto corto, pero el siguiente será largo, lo juro. ¡Gracias a todos los que me animaron a hacer esta historia! Gracias especialmente a Angry irl, quien originalmente me dijo que lo intentara. Ha sido un gusto escribirlo, realmente, y espero poder mantener los personajes IC lo mejor posible mientras esto se desarrolla. Estoy segura que ustedes me harán saber si no lo hago bien.**

**Recuerden, ¡Todos los días son Buenos para dejar comentarios! Abrazos a todos.**

**N.T.: lamento muchísimo la tardanza, me han cambiado el horario de mi último período de pruebas en mi carrera y tuve que ponerme al día con mis clases. El siguiente episodio estará para esta semana, antes del domingo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Mejor sé Slytherin! – Capítulo 9**  
**Por jharad17  
Traducido por Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Desafortunadamente.

**Resumen: **Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

**Anteriormente:**

Al día siguiente, la respuesta al problema del Buscador de Slytherin cayó, casi literamente, a sus pies.

Harry durmió muy mal, justo como pensó que lo haría. Estúpidos y entrometidos profesores y sus estúpidas y entrometidas enfermeras. Al menos algo bueno ha salido de todo ese jaleo, pensó. Ya no tendría que esconderse para tomar una ducha en la mañana, por lo menos, ya que la mayoría de sus moretones habían desaparecido. Zabini seguía tan arrogante como siempre, haciendo comentarios acerca de cómo Harry finalmente dejó su timidez de lado, pero Harry sencillamente le ignoró. Era lo más fácil de hacer. No sabía cuál era el problema que tenía el otro chico con él, pero conocía a cabalidad los muchachotes en Little Whinging, así que el concepto no le era desconocido.

Al desayuno, sorprendentemente, Millicent se sentó a su lado, mientras Teddy tomaba la otra silla igualmente a su lado. Ella le sonrió tímida, la cual él respondió, pero como ella permaneció en silencio, lo hizo de igual forma.

-Tenemos lecciones de vuelo esta tarde, - Dijo Teddy después de tragarse un bocado de huevos - ¿Te has subido alguna vez a una escoba?

Harry negó con la cabeza – Criado por Muggles, ¿Recuerdas? – Él mismo estaba tratando de olvidarlo. Pero anoche lo hizo imposible. - ¿Tú te has subido alguna vez?

Teddy le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas. – Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso. La mitad de los Griffintontos tampoco se han subido antes a una.

Harry rió por lo bajo al escuchar ese apodo; era bastante suave comparado con algunas cosas que oía en la Sala común. - ¿Tenemos nuestras lecciones con ellos?

Teddy asintió, mientras se llenaba la boca con trozos de tocino. Luego señaló la botella con contenido azulino frente al plato de Harry, intact, que había aparecido apenas había terminado de digerir todos sus alimentos. - ¿Quién te está enviando pociones?

-La Sra. Pomfrey, - admitió Harry encogiéndose un poco sobre sí, ya que de todos modos mentir era inútil en este caso, y si podía seguir actuando casual, Teddy no notaría cuán molesto todo el asunto le ponía. – Ella piensa que necesito un suplemento nutritivo o algo así. Fue cuando le fui a ver ¿Recuerdas?

Teddy asintió. –Luce asquerosa.

-Y lo es. – Concordó Harry con el chico fervientemente. –Estoy tratando de idear alguna forma de mezclarla con algo para mejorar su sabor.

-No con pociones, no querrías entrometerte con eso. Tú _podrías_ pedirle eso a nuestro Jefe de Casa. Es un Maestro Pocionista, después de todo.

Harry no iba a pedirle _absolutamente nada_ a él. _Jamás_, si tenía la última palabra sobre ello. –Nah, está bien. Sólo me tomará un minuto.

-Buena suerte –dijo Teddy con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ja-ja, gracias.

Teddy se reía silenciosamente, y Harry se tapaba la nariz mientras se tomaba el contenido de la botella. Ni siquiera quería oler su hedor primero esta vez. La poción estaba tan mala como la que se había tomado anoche, y otra vez, Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar. Rápidamente se bebió un vaso de jugo de calabaza, para tratar de pasar un poco el sabor. Asco.

Millicent lo miraba con preocupación mientras dejaba su vaso de lado. – No te ahogues ni nada, - dijo ella. - ¿Quién me ayudará en mi estudio de grupo entonces?

-Ah, sólo me quieres por Encantamientos, ¿verdad? – Le tomó el pelo.

Ella se río. – Me tienes.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Draco escupió sin querer un sorbo de jugo, haciendo al resto de ellos carcajearse mientras se secaba la cara. – Gracias, no sabía que se preocuparan por eso – les dijo pedante.

En la cabeza contraria de la mesa, varios Prefectos les gruñeron por lo bajo recordándole sus modales, haciendo a Harry y a los otros se sentaron derechos en sus sillas cambiando sus expresiones sonrientes a algo menos jocoso. Harry le echó un vistazo a la Mesa de Cabecera, y se encontró a Snape mirándolo fijo. De nuevo.

¿Es que acaso no ha hecho suficiente?

Le devolvió la mirada a Snape, luego ladeó su cabeza indicando la botellita vacía, para que el bastardo entrometido vea que ya se ha bebido ese horrible brebaje baboso, antes de volver sus ojos a la tostada.

El correo llegó pocos minutos después, y Harry estaba agradecido de que ninguna lechuza revoloteara sobre él, por una vez, para darle detención u ordenanzas a enfermería. A Draco le enviaron un gran paquete de dulces, pensó, desde su casa. Después de un minuto de pavonearse de ello, le dio un par a los alumnos de primero año. Harry alcanzó tarta de melaza y felizmente se la comió; hacía maravillas sobre el sabor de la Baba Azul en su boca. Después de finalizado el desayuno, Draco se llevó el resto de golosinas a sus habitaciones, con Crabbe y Goyle a sus lados, y el resto de primer año encaminándose a Transfiguraciones.

Draco y sus dos "guardaespaldas", lucían sonrosados un tanto, justo cuando se cerró la puerta.

-¿Largo viaje? – Harry le preguntó a Draco cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Algo por el estilo. Te lo contaré después – le sonrió socarrón y sacó su pluma mientras McGonagall empezó su clase.

A las 3:30 de la tarde, los Slytherins salieron, ya fuera de las fronteras del Castillo, y se dirigieron a los campos al lado opuesto del Bosque Prohibido, donde iban a tener su primera lección de vuelo.

Harry miró las escobas con desconfianza. Ninguno de los Gryffindor había llegado aún, pero la Señora Hooch, su instructor, estaba posicionando las escobas en línea recta, y un metro entre cada una de ellas. Teddy, a su lado, también miraba las escobas, luego estiró su cuello un poco hacia Harry mientras se inclinaba para echarle un vistazo más cercano.

-Escobas escolares – Teddy dijo bufeando, mientras indicaba un par de escobas cercanas. – ¿Ves como algunas tienen astillas o han perdido cerdas? Mejor evade esas. Esta de allá, a pesar de que se las han reemplazado, las nuevas cerdas están en un ángulo erróneo. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que el aire circule, y te haga inclinarte hacia la izquierda.

Harry miró de nuevo las escobas, y se dio cuenta de lo que decía Teddy – Bien, entonces esa puede ser una buena, ¿no? – apuntó a una escoba tres lugares desde donde estaban ellos. La porción de cerdas eran del mismo color, tenía un par menos, pero todas en las misma dirección sin nada pegado o raro en ellas.

Teddy asintió, con una sonrisita. – Buen ojo, Harry. Porqué no reclamas esa.

Harry así lo hizo, y Teddy tomó su lugar dos escobas más allá. Mientras los Slytherin terminaban de seleccionar sus escobas (Pansy terminó a la izquierda de Harry, y Millicent a su derecha) los Gryffindors llegaron.

Era la primera oportunidad que Harry tenía realmente verlos, esparcidos por todos lados. En Herbología, ellos estaban agazapados en las mesas bajo el calor y humedad del Invernadero, y nadie tenía una mínima chance de socializar. No que realmente quisiera hacerlo, pero aún estaba dolido por el rechazo de Ron y de alguna manera esperaba que pudieran ser amigos sin importar la Casa. Su mamá fue muy amable con él, al ayudarle a cruzar la pared de la Estación King, y pensaba que tener alrededor a los gemelos sería muy divertido también.

Mientras los miraba, se dio cuenta que Ron era el único de los Gryffindors que no lucía tan emocionado por esta lección. Con toda la conversación sobre Quidditch en el tren, Harry supuso que tenía sentido. Alguno de los otros, por otro lado, lucían positivamente muertos de miedo.

La Srta. Hooch, que tenía el cabello de una clase de gris y ojos amarillos como halcón, de pronto gritó. – Bien, ¿Qué están esperando? – a los asustadizos Gryffindors. – Todos pónganse al lado de una escoba. Vamos. Apúrense.

Se amontonaron a obedecer, y Ron tomó la escoba casi al frrente de Harry. Se estiró las ropas mientras la Srta. Hooch empezaba a hablar.

-Pongan su mano sobre la escoba – dijo, mientras ella iba caminando entre ellos, en línea recta – y digan, ¡Arriba!

-¡Arriba! – todos gritaron.

La escoba de Harry se volvió a su mano al instante, y así lo hizo igual la de Teddy, pero fueron sólo unos pocos más a los que les funcionó al primer intento. Otras de las escobas solo giraban en el aire, que patético, y algunas temblaban, pero no ascendían ni un poco. Después de unos intentos más, todos tenían su escoba en mano, y la Srta. Hooch les decía cómo tenían que montar y patear, cuando uno de los Gryffindors (¿Longbottom? Harry no podía recordar) de pronto viró en el aire y se elevó antes que ella tocara el silbato. Él lucía aterrado.

-¡Vuelve acá, chiquillo! Gritó la Srta. Hooch, pero él seguia subiendo y subiendo, tan rápido que parecía un cohete, y luego se deslizó de un lado y cayó, y cayó… y golpeó el piso de un porrazo mudo que hizo a _todos_ estremecer.

-Muñeca rota – dijo la instructora mientras ella lo examinaba cuando él yacía en el pasto. – Ven acá, chico; está todo bien, párate. – Ella se giró al resto de la clase.. – ¡Ninguno de ustedes se moverá mientras llevo a este muchacho a la enfermería! Dejen esas escobas tal y donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts antes de que puedan decir 'Quidditch'. Vamos, cielo.

Tan pronto estuvieron fuera del lugar, Draco rompió a reírse. ¿Viste su cara, la del gran tonto?

Alguno de los otros Slytherins se rieron con él, pero Harry les frunció el ceño. – Cállate, Draco, estaba herido. Me gustaría verte con una muñeca rota a ti.

¿Porqué te preocupas del estúpido de Longbottom? – Preguntó Draco - ¿Ahora también defiendes a bebitos?- giró su mirada hacia Millicent, la que le fijó la mirada enojada.

La sangre se agalopó en el rostro de Harry. – Sólo porque no me dedico a molestar a quien no merece qu-

-Tal vez tú debiste haber sido un Gryffintonto, _Potter_ – se mofó Zabini. –Así podrías defender a todos los perdedores que quieras desde la comodidad de tu pequeña torre en el cielo.

-Cállate, Zabini. – Gruñó Harry. -¿Recuerdas la regla número uno?

Zabini le frunció el ceño de vuelta, pero cerró su boca.

-Oh, hey, miren – Dijo Draco de repente – Es la cosa estúpida que la abuela de Longbottom le envió. – agarró algo del piso y lo sostuvo alto. Una bola de cristal del tamaño de un puño, lucía llena de humo blanco, y brillaba con el sol.

-¡Hey, esa es la Recordadora de Neville! – gritó Ron.

Harry se puso delante de Draco. – Devuelve eso.

-¿Por qué debería? Tal vez debiera dejarlo en algún lugar para que Longbottom lo encuentre. Como arriba de un árbol.

-¡Vuelve acá!

Draco se subió a su escoba y estaba en el aire, flotando cerca de los árboles en segundos. -¿Ah, sí? Pues ven y tómala.

Sin siquiera pensar, Harry agarró su escoba. Lasangre bombeaba en sus oídos, cuando pateó fuerte el suelo. Se elevó, muy arriba, y el viento le surcaba el cabello mientras subía, como si hubiera nacido en el aire, nacido para volar. El podía hacer esto; era fácil. Era _fabuloso_. Después de jalar su escoba para elevarla, se giró violentamente hacia Draco, enfrentándolo cara cara en medio del aire. Extendió su mano –Dame eso, - dijo con claridad, pero en voz baja.

Draco meneó la cabeza. Su voz igualmente era baja; como por acuerdo tácito, ambos decidieron que su conversación quedaría sólo entre ellos. ¿Sin piedad, recuerdas? Deja esto, Harry.

-No lo haré. El chico está herido y asustado, y no te hiz nada a ti, ni a ninguno de nosotros. No dejaré que rompas también el regalo de su abuela.

- Como gustes, - dijo Draco. – pero tendrás que atraparla.

Harry frunció el ceño y entendió lo que Draco quería decir cuando el rubio tiró la bola al aire y luego se volvía al suelo antes de que pudiese hacer algo para detenerle.

Como en cámara lenta, la bola giró en el aire y comenzó a caer. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó su escoba, virando hacia abajo (cayendo en picada, tras la bola), y a un pié de distancia con el piso agarró la bolita, justo a tiempo para jalar la escoba hacia arriba y mantenerla derecha, y aterrizó suavemente sobre el pasto con la Recordadora agarrada confiadamente en su mano.

-¡JOVEN POTTER!

Su corazón se hundió en su pecho tan rápido como cayó en picada hace poco. El Profesor Snape enfilaba sus pasos hacia él, con las túnicas largas y negras ondeando como alas de murciélago. Sus ojos negros brillaban peligrosamente. La Profesora McGonnagal estaba apresurando el paso, pero infructuosamente en igualar el de Snape.

Harry se puso de pie, temblando.

-¡De todas las cosas idiotas, imbeciles e irresponsables que puedes hacer,…! – Snape le gruñó mientras se se avalanzó contra Harry. Le sacó de un jalón la Recordadora de la mano de Harry, y se la entregó a McGonagall sin siquiera mirarla. - ¡Te pudiste haber quebrado tu estúpido cuello!

-Profesor, no fue su culp-

-No empiece ahora, Señorita Granger, - dijo McGonagall, y Harry se giró para ver quién era quien lo había defendido, notando una chica con el cabello abultado, y luego la recordó de haberla visto en el tren. Hermione Granger. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle gracias, una mano agarró su brazo y lo arrastró camino al Colegio.

Tropezó mientras lo llevaba Snape, que iba gruñendo, - Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter, síganme – y luego daba tan largos pasos que Harry y Draco tuvieron que correr tras el para mantenerle el ritmo.

_Oh, Dios_. Harry iba a ser expulsado, sabía que iba a serlo. Y justo ahora, después de haber sanado de todas las heridas y cosas, iba a tener que volver donde los Dursley. Draco también lucía preocupado, pero el sólo volvería a un lugar donde la gente le enviaba grandes bolsas de caramelo, ¿Cómo eso podría ser tan malo?

Aún así, se sentía mal; si no hubiera retado a Draco acerca de la Recordadora así, ninguno de ellos hubiera tenido que estar en el aire. Ninguno de ellos estaría lidiando con la expulsión. Mientras seguían a Snape, Harry se sintió enfermo y como si no pudiera obtener el aire suficiente. Tal vez si salía corriendo ahora, podría estar lo suficientemente lejos para que ellos no puedan localizarlo y ellos no podrán meterlo de vuelta a ese tren… tal vez podría esconderse en el Bosque.

Snape marchaba por los pasillos, subía las grandes escaleras, y se detuvo frente una puerta, luego subió las escaleras que le dirigían al salón de clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, asustando a todos los alumnos que había en su interior. – Profesor Quirrel, - le dijo al hombre del turbante en frente de los alumnos en la Sala – quisiera hablar con el Señor Flint.

-P-P-Por supuesto, Profesor – Quirrel agitó levemente su mano hacia una de las filas de alumnos, y el Prefecto Flint se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño, pero su expresión se suavizó tan pronto llegó al corredor y vio a Draco y Harry.

Snape agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Draco con una mano y al de Harry con la otra, los sacudió a ambos y luego los soltó de golpe. – Mi oficina. ¡Ahora!

Los dos se apresuraron a obedecer. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en mirar atrás mientras enfilaban sus presurosos pasos a la mazmorra, pero estaba seguro que Snape les pisaba los talones durante todo el camino. Cuando llegaron allí, sin embargo, Snape no estaba con ellos, y tuvieron que esperarlo en el pasillo, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Modiéndose el labio, Harry se puso frente a la puerta, y Draco se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Lo lamento – dijo Harry después de un minuto, cuando no pudo aguantar el silencio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Draco. –Atrapaste la maldita cosa. Incluso una Sangresucia te defendió.

-Pero seremos expulsados por ello – siseó Harry.

-Tal vez tú sí, ¿Pero un Malfoy? Lo dudo.

Harry sabía que ahora sí se sentía enfermo.

Después de apenas un par de minutos apareció Snape, luciendo tal cual como un vampiro de una película de terror, acechando sobre su presa. Harry se agazapó a la contra la pared, permaneciendo fuera del alcance de las garras del Profesor, pero Snape sólo se limitó a agitar su varita frente al a puerta para abrirla, antes de que parcamente les indicara entrar.

Ese cuarto se estaba convirtiendo en uno familia para Harry, más de lo que quería. No tuvo siquiera tiempo de echar un vistazo, antes de que la puerta se cerrara de un golpe tras ellos y Snape les interrogara siseante ¿Qué, en nombre de Salazar Slytherin, pensaban que estaban haciendo?

Draco se encogió un poco, mientras Harry decía – Lo siento, señor.

Snape no parecía escucharle siquiera mientras continuaba gritando – son afortunados de que yo fuese quien presenció su pequeño espectáculo o McGonagal los habría tenido a ambos en el siguiente tren a Hogsmade. Sí, _ambos_, Señor Malfoy. Tu padre tiene casi nula influencia con la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor.

-Sólo dimos una vuelta, Profesor – Draco empezó a decir. – Ninguno se las-

Snape le interrumpió – Las reglas no están hechas para ser quebrantadas, independiente de lo que pueda pensar, Señor Malfoy. Y el juguetear con las posesiones de otros estudiantes, especialmente frente a dos docenas de testigos puede difícilmente tener alguna consideración especial. ¿Me pregunto, qué diría tu Padre al respecto?

Draco palideció y quedó de un color aún más blanquecino que su normal color lechoso, y Harry no pudo evitar contener la respiración cuando la mirada oscura del Profesor se posó sobre_ él_ - ¡Y TÚ! ¿Es que acaso no pasamos horas en la enfermería, enmendando tu malagradecido cuerpecito? ¿ Es así como le pagas al duro trabajo de la Sra. Pomfrey? ¿Arriesgando tu vida por una inservible bola de vidrio?

Harry bajó la mirada cuando no pudo soportar sostener la de Snape por más tiempo. La vergüenza lo bañó, pero ni siquiera se molestó en negar lo dicho por Snape; era la verdad, total y completamente. No importa que el volar se haya sentido como si hubiese nacido para ello, él realmente pudo haberse matado, y aún podía ser expulsado, por una _Recordadora._ – Lo siento, señor. – dijo nuevamente.

El silencio entre ellos duró un momento, luego Snape, mucho más calmado, dijo – ambos tienen detención la semana próxima. Señor Malfoy, la suya será con Filch, y Señor Potter, usted tendrá sus detenciones conmigo. Empieza hoy a las siete en punto. Eso sería todo, caballeros.

Harry dejó salir el aliento que estaba conteniendo, sintiéndose un tanto mareado por la falta de aire. ¡No iba a ser expulsado!

-Señor Potter, permanezca un momento más aquí, por favor – dijo Snape, y el estómago de Harry se torció nuevamente.

Draco le dio una mirada compasiva mientras se retiraba de las oficinas de Snape apresurado, pero Harry difícilmente podía soportar el suspenso.

-Señor Potter.

-¿Sí, Señor?

Le he pedido al Joven Flint que se reúna con nosotros en breve. Por favor, toma asiento.

Con la boca de par en par por el cambio radical de tono, Harry se desparramó en la silla en la que noches atrás se había sentado antes de hundirse en ella. Snape le observaba, sus ojos negros ilegibles, y Harry no podía despegar la Mirada. Ninguno de ellos medió palabra.

Un golpeteo fuerte en la puerta al cabo de unos minutos, sorprendió a Harry, que lo hizo saltar de su silla.

-Entre – llamó Snape, y la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Marcus Flint. El gran chico de quinto frunció el ceño a Harry antes de asentir hacia Snape.

Ninguno de ellos esperaba la media sonrisa en el rostro de Snape, o las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca. –Señor Flint, - dijo Snape, sonando casi complacido. – Creo que he hallado a tu nuevo Buscador.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: ¡MIIIIIIIIREN!** Un Nuevo episodio, ¡Un día después! Debo realmente amarlos chicos.

He estado organizando el orden de qué clases están tanto los de primer año Slytherins como Gryffindors, y quería esta escena antes de la primera clase de pociones. Espero que no les importe. Además, un par de los diálogos de la lección de vuelo fueron tomados tal y cual salen de la novela original. Probablemente saben cuáles.

Recuerden, ¡Todos los días son buenos para dejar comentarios! Abrazos a todos.

T/N: Lamento muchísimo mi tardanza respecto a este proyecto, es mi culpa en parte, aunque si quieren tirarle un dardo al responsible real pueden venir a mi Universidad el día en que quieran. En serio. :D

Gracias por su paciencia a todas ustedes. Son lo mejor.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Mejor sé Slytherin! – Capítulo 10**  
**Por jharad17  
Traducido por Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Desafortunadamente.

**Resumen: **Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

**Anteriormente:**

_Ninguno de ellos esperaba la media sonrisa en el rostro de Snape, o las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca. –Señor Flint, - dijo Snape, sonando casi complacido. – Creo que he hallado a tu nuevo Buscador._

Severus observó el rostro de Potter y como la expresión de Potter iba mutando desde el asombro y la vergüenza hasta su transformación en a shock y la emoción y algo parecido a la incredulidad. La boca del muchachito estaba abierta en asombro, y Severus sólo quería cerrarla de una vez y borrar la sonrisilla tonta de su rostro.

-Un Buscador – el ceño de Flint estaba fruncido - ¿Quién, señor?

Hizo lo que pudo, pero Severus no pudo contener el dejo de frustración. – Quién, pues el Señor Potter, por supuesto. – Logró captar al mocoso encogerse sobre sí mismo por el rabillo del ojo, como si el muchacho no pudiese creerlo, aún. – sácalo hoy a cenar. Prueba sus reflejos y enséñale los instrumentos, pero si hace algo parecido en el campo como lo hizo en el campo hace unos momentos, diría que nuestras oportunidades de ganar la Copa han aumentado exponencialmente. – Hizo una pausa y le dirigió la mirada a Flint, que aun tenía el ceño fruncido, - tenemos una muy buena oportunidad de ello.

-¡Oh! Muy bien, señor. – Pero ahora Flint le fruncía el ceño, de forma muy parecida al mismo Severus, antes de que llevase al Mocoso a la Enfermería. Antes de que lo viese volar.

-No creas que estoy condonando tu riesgosa conducta, Señor Potter – Severus le advirtió, usando una voz baja que sólo utilizaba cuando lo daban las circunstancias, y estaba bastante complacido de ver el miedo en los ojos del chiquillo nuevamente – tú por poco te hallas de nuevo bajo el cuidado de la Sra. Pomfrey. Sugiero que aprendas a manejar un módico control de tus emociones antes de que intentes matar. Y tengo pensado llevar esta lección a Casa-

El respingo que dio el chiquillo fue imperdible este momento - ¿Dónde los Dursleys? – Potter espetó débilmente - ¡Por favor, NO!

-NO me interrumpas, Potter – Severus gruñó, recordando que aún no ha recibido respuesta alguna de las malditas lechuzas que envió a Surrey. –_Como estaba diciendo,_ esta lección será en la _Casa_, espero, con todas las detenciones que tendrás esta semana. Tendrás al terminar esta semana una nueva apreciación de las serias consecuencias de romper las reglas, especialmente las diseñadas para tu protección ¿Fui claro?

-Sí, Señor. Gracias. –El rostro del niño, que había perdido color ante el pensamiento de que Severus enviase una nota a casa, ahora lucía sonrosado, para luego bajar la mirada.

-Puedes retirarte. Creo que te queda una hora hasta cenar…

Potter asintió, y descansó su mirada en Flint, que hizo lo mismo.

Severus aclaró su garganta. – Señor Flint, si fuera tan amable… el campo de prácticas le espera.

-Oh, sí, señor. Vamos, Potter. – con eso, el muchachote guió al Mocoso fuera de las mazmorras, y Severus dejó que su corazón finalmente volviera a su pecho, donde lo tenía encerrado, como en el tiempo anterior a que viera a que el Mocoso que Vivió Para Hacer Que Todos Teman Por Su Vida se tirara en picado en el aire como una jabalina hacia el castillo.

Luego le envió una nota al Cuidador Filch, para hacerle saber que Draco Malfoy servirá sus detenciones con él. Tal vez una semana trapeando el barro del Gran Recibidor y combinado con las pulgas del pelaje de la Sra. Norris puede que le enseñe un poco de humildad. O al menos el valor de no ser pillado con las manos en la masa.

En la cena, después de recibir el reporte de Flint acerca del excepcional talento del muchacho, tenía que pavonearse de ello ante Minerva. Ella estaba satisfactoriamente enojada… y celosa.

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido, - espetó ella – "Después de todo, _James_ era un jugador de gran talento.

Las palabras hicieron que su sonrisa se congelara en su rostro, pero de todos modos se dignó a responder. – Ah, sí. Como puedo imaginar su orgullo, viniendo a los partidos de Quidditch y haciendo barras a Slytherin, blandiendo una banderilla verde y plateada, sosteniendo el emblem-

-Es suficiente, Severus, - interrumpió ella – has hecho válido tu punto.

Sonrió socarronamente Severus, - y recuerda que vale ciento cincuenta puntos. No lo olvides.

Ella rodó sus ojos. – Como si me dejaras hacerlo. Pásame las patatas, si puedes.

Lo hizo, y tomó la oportunidad para velar sus Serpientes, que estaban comportándose como deberían, la mayor parte del tiempo. Logró echar un ojo al Mocoso Potter, el que estaba animadamente hablando con Draco Malfoy, ambos de ellos con el ceño fruncido y compartiendo cuchicheos, se preguntaba si estarían discutiendo la información que cada uno posee sobre el otro. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy tendría pocos problemas en usar de forma interesante tal información, lo sabía, pero estaba espectante a cómo lo usaría el Mocoso.

Bueno, sabría que lo sabría de una forma u otra.

Esa noche, envió al Mocoso a la tarea de trozar medio pote de Gusamocos. Como anteriormente, Potter ni siquiera rechistó o se resistió a la petición, solo se fue directamente manos a la obra. Severus observa como la confianza del chico iba creciendo después de un par de tajazos a los bichos. Era obvio que jamás había tocado un Gusamoco con anterioridad, pero de forma igualmente obvia, sabía _muy bien_ cómo manejar un cuchillo. La primera era poco sorprendente, la segunda en cambio…

Mientras Potter cortaba uno de los Gusamocos horizontalmente, para luego girar el cuchillo para finalmente hacerlo rodajas suavemente, Severus se paró tras él. - ¿Fuiste Chef en tu vida anterior?

Los hombros de Potter se encogieron, pero el cuchillo no perdió su gracia. – Algo por el estilo, Señor.

-Explícate.

Severus no perdió de vista cuando empuñó Potter la mano en que tenía el cuchillo, y el modo en que sus hombros se alzaron un poco. Hubo una larga pausa, en que Severus tuvo que mantener un gran control sobre su genio, pero sabía que el muchachito estaba juntado su coraje, así que esperó. Finalmente fue recompenzado con, - Cocinaba. Para _ellos_, desde que era pequeño.

-Serían por lo tanto los mismos _ellos_ que te hicieron pasar hambre.

-No me hicieron _pasar hambre._ – El cuchillo perdió su rumbo y se plantó en un pobre, incrédulo Gusamoco, que fue reducido a babas.

-Ah.

-No _fui dejado_ en hambruna. –El chico se tomó un momento, aprovechando el silencio de Severus para recuperar su equilibrio y que calmara su respiración. Pero había manchones rojos en las mejillas del chiquillo, y el cuchillo era sostenido con demasiada firmeza para un trabajo tan fina. -¿Por qué tenías que ir y soltar todo aquello frente a Malfoy de todos modos?

Severus sonrió para sí. – No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres.

-Tú le dijiste que estaba lastimado. Le dijiste que necesitaste horas _para recomponerme_. ¡Ahora él sabe cosas que ni siquiera tenía el derecho de saber!

-No he hecho tal cosa.

-Bueno, le gritaste todo eso frente a él. Gran diferencia.

-Señor Potter. No me gusta el tono de su voz.

Otro retorcijón, y los hombros se volvieron a torcer. Luego un suave – Lo siento, Señor.

Severus se quedó mirando la espalda del chico por varios minutos, dejando que la respiración del niño volviera a su ritmo normal. Luego, en una voz igual de calmada dijo, - Draco Malfoy usará cualquier tipo de armas a su disposición en su interacción con el resto. Deberías de recordar ello, ya que no tengo favoritismos.

El silencio fue más largo esta vez, y los hombros del muchacho se relajaron, sólo para volver a tensarse cuando Severus se movía un par de pasos. Sus reflejos eran bastante buenos, para alguien que sólo era maltratado en la escuela como él alega. Había mucho más tras este hecho, y Severus planeaba llegar al fondo de esto.

A pesar de su cuidadoso escrutinio, y lo que pensó que significaba este silencio, estaba bastante sorprendido cuando el Mocoso dijo con una voz muy queda. – Pero yo no usaría un arma así contra él.

Severus se tomó un momento para recobrarse de esa admisión, luego le siseó al Mocoso Que Vivió para Confundir Expectativas. – Entonces siempre tendrás esa desventaja, Potter.

Cuando en muchacho suspiró derrotado, y se giró de una vez, Severus le gritó -¡Ahora de vuelta al trabajo! Esos gusamocos no se trozarán por sí solos.

Después tuvo que admitir, aunque estaba profundamente tentado a no hacerlo, que no había visto gusamocos tan bien cortados por un estudiante en años.

El día siguiente fue su primera clase de Pociones con el Mocoso y el resto de los de primer año de Slytherin. Severus estaba preparado para todo. Cada año, en contra de las peticiones explícitas de Severus, Albus agrupaba a Gryffindors y Slytherins. Hacía todo lo posible para no gritar de frustración. La clase de Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff era, francamente, dócil en comparación.

Pero este grupo… tenía que mantenerlos vigilados más que las otras clases. No entrenados y con facilidad para hacer estallar todo en el salón. Se coló dentro, con mala cara, e inmediatamente ajustó el tono de su voz, su voz profunda sólo se podía escuchar si estaban perfectamente en silencio, añadiendo una pizca de maravilla, y una pizca de locura.

Todos lo miraban, perdidos, mientras fue en su introducción, prometiéndoles Gloria, belleza, el paro de la muerte, si fuesen aplicados y perseverantes…todos observándole expectantes como los idiotas cabezotas que eran.

Abruptamente, se gira sobre sí. Hizo una pausa de su discurso, cuando decía – Harry Potter – dejando a las sílabas sostenerse en el aire. nueva…_Celebridad_.- entonó, observando con cuidado el rostro del Mocoso. La cabeza de Potter se alzó, con los ojos entrecerrados fijos. A su espalda, para sorpresa de Severus, Theodore Nott bufó, con su Mirada fija en Severus. Severus suprimió una sonrisa. Por lo visto Potter ya tenía un club de fans. Es la hora de averiguar con quien el Mocoso puede contar.

Cuando terminó de llamarle nombres, espetó de una vez ­– ¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry miró de reojo a Nott, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La chica de cabello alborotado, la Señorita Granger, ¿Verdad? la que lo defendió el día de ayer, agitaba su mano en el aire.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry, tal y como Severus pensó que lo haría.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón. —Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo. – No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione. No iba a dejar que le ayudara en su interrogación.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Granger agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle que se desternillaban de risa. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero ella se atenuó, levemente.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no tenías el deber de abrir ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Harry se sonrojó, y Severus supo inmediatamente que el muchachito no tuvo acceso a los libros antes de que el período empezara en esa casa llena de Muggles que le detestan. Aún así, el Mocoso le sostuvo la mirada, no una tarea fácil para adultos, e incluso un par de Gryffindors estaban preocupados por él.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, la chiquilla de Granger _se puso de pie_, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra. —No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Granger lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Nott le dirigió una Mirada con lo ojos abiertos de par en par y varios se rieron, aunque ninguno de ellos era Slytherin. La sonrisa socarrona de Malfoy era bastante grande, sin embargo. Las manos de Potter estaban temblando, y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándolos con fuerza en el mesón.

-Severus espetó – Siéntate, - a Granger. - Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. -Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo—Y otra detención por tu descaro, Potter.

Potter asintió y continuó escribiendo en su pergamino.

Mientras ordenaba a los estudiantes a seguir las instrucciones en el pizarrón para un simple ungüento, Severus esperaba que la lección extra no haya sido un caso perdido en el muchacho.

Cuando la clase terminó, le preparó un bol de escarabajos para Potter para que los pulverizare en la detención de esta noche, con instrucciones explícitas, ya que no estaría allí para supervisarle. Sorprendentemente, sabía que podía confiar en que el muchacho cumpliría tal y como se le diga.

La cena en la casa de los Malfoy siempre era una velada interesante. La comida tan suntuosa como siempre, servida por los elfos domésticos entrenados casi por el barrio chino. Severus sabía que no debía de exponer algún tema sino cuando pasaran a la sala de estar con un poco de brandy para que surja la conversación, y no se sorprendió cuando el tema inmediatamente tratado fue el rendimiento de Draco en el colegio.

- Sólo lo he tenido en una de mis clases, - Admitió Severus, mientras tomaba un sorbo de brandy, saboreando el calorcillo en su garganta, - pero su elaboración de pociones era naturalmente de superior calidad – comparado a un montón de perros entrenados.

-Por supuesto, - dijo Narcissa, haciendo una linda curva con sus labios. – Lucius siempre le ha dado los mejores instructores.

-Por supuesto – murmuró Severus.

-¿Cuáles creen que sean sus posibilidades para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch? – preguntó Lucius. – Sería un muy buen buscador.

Barajando las posibles respuestas en su mente, Severus se decidió por una – Las prácticas son la próxima semana, y la decisión final le pertenece al Capitán del Equipo, por supuesto. Podré engraciar a alguien con talento, sin perjuicio de ello.

-Excelente – Lucius dijo mientras saboreaba su bebida. – Por cosas de la vida viajaré esta semana y la siguiente, y haré una parada en Budapest. Hay una apotecaría justo al sur de donde sueles comprar, ¿cierto? Me pregunto si _puedo_ elegir algo especial para tus reservas privadas.

Una vez más, Severus escogió sus palabras con cuidado, un poco desconcertado de que Malfoy estuviese monitoreando sus actividades. Y no quería estar en el bolsillo de este hombre por ninguna razón. Pero incluso así… - estoy un poco escaso de piel de Bommslang – admitió – Y es algo difícil de obtener en el continente.

Malfoy sonrió y levantó su vaso levemente. – Piel de Bommslang, entonces.

La charla se volcó a temas más indemnes, y la tarde se hizo más agradable de lo que Severus habría esperado, hasta que era ya tiempo de irse, y Lucius, con una sonrisa demasiado inocente, dijo – Oí que la Casa de Slytherin es ahora hogar del Niño que vivió. – Había un realce especial en el epíteto y Severus supo que sería sabio el recordarlo.

-Fue una sorpresa para muchos, sí – murmuró.

- Por lo que he escuchado – _indudablemente de su hijo_, _el maldito mocoso _– que se está llevando bien con el hijo de Hiram Nott. Y se ha puesto a defender a Gryffindors.

-Es verdad – Dijo Severus – Nott realmente tiene vigilado al chico, como es el deber de muchos el hacerlo.

-Mmm, - Lucius se sirvió otro trago, ignorando el suspiro quedo de Narcissa. – Espero que Draco vea el mérito de ello también.

- Respecto a ello, - parece haber una cierta rivalidad entre el Señor Potter y Draco. Si bien apruebo las actividades que los haga competir para sacar lo mejor de ellos, he notado una tendencia en sus interacciones en la naturaleza de irse en contra de su propia Casa, incluso por sobre la misma rivalidad de las Casas entre sí.

-Es decir, incumplimiento de la Regla Uno, ¿Eh, Severus?

-Exactamente, - Severus sonrió un poco – Estoy seguro que puedes notar porqué estoy preocupado.

-Ya veo. Hablaré con Draco al respecto.

_Como si no hablara con él todos los días,_ pensó Severus. Al poco tiempo pudo irse de los aposentos.

Una vez regresó, le contó todo a Dumbledore, dejó al Vejete Loco saber que su precioso Niño Dorado (aunque esté con lazos verdes y plateados) estaba bajo el escrutinio de Malfoy, y que este mismo personaje iba a estar en Hungría la próxima semana. Ha habido rumores viejos en esa área, específicamente Rumania, Hungría y Albania, en los últimos años, y con el Mocoso Que Llamaba Mucha Atención ahora en Hogwarts, deberían tomar muchas más precauciones, contra mortífagos antiguos, incluso un posible regreso de Voldemort. Severus no era lo suficientemente tonto para creer que se había muerto, y Dumbledore compartía su sentir.

Sabía que esto no iba a ser precisamente el tipo de año calmado y poco complicado que siempre apreciaba, y en el ojo del huracán estaba un chico de ojos verdes.

TCB.

N.A: gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia! Es muy divertida de escribir y es interesante el desarrollar la forma en cómo una semana puede cambiar el rumbo del resto de la carrera de Harry en Hogwarts. ¡Galletitas Leche con cocoa para todos los que comentan!

N.T: Estoy respirando al fin aire puro, los períodos de prueba se han aligerado un poco en la Universidad, ¿Alguna vino efectivamente a la Universidad a matar a algún académico? Si lo hicieron, ¡Muchas Gracias!

Ténganme un poco de paciencia, y gracias por TODA la que han tenido hasta ahora.

Rele.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Mejor sé Slytherin! – Capítulo 11**  
**Por jharad17  
Traducido por Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Desafortunadamente.

**Resumen: **Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

**Anteriormente:**

_Cuando la clase había terminado, preparó un cuenco con escarabajos negros para que Potter los pulverizara en la detención de esta noche, con instrucciones escritas explícitas, ya que no podrá estar allí supervisando. Asombrosamente, sabía que podia confiar en el chico lo suficiente como para saber que el chico haría todo lo que se le pedía en la detención._

_

* * *

_

Cuando Harry llegó a la oficina de Snape a su detención a las siete en punto el viernes en la noche, no había respuesta cuando tocó a la puerta, y después de un giro a la perilla de la misma le hizo sabes que estaba cerrada. Luego notó un trozo de pergamino doblado y metido en la puerta, al lado de los horarios de atención de Snape y la señalética de "No Molestar So Pena de Flagelación". Las iniciales de Harry estaban en el frontis del pergamino, así que sacó la nota de la puerta. La letra era pequeña, cursiva y tenía muchas florituras, por lo que Harry tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para leer lo que decía.

_Sr.__ Potter,_

_Su tarea de detención está radicada en mi salón de clases. He cambiado temporalmente la contraseña para permitirle el acceso, como una de las infusiones que parece no haber tenido como un saber en la clase de hoy. Espero que ya no sea el caso. Cuando regrese, espero hallar un trabajo realizado a cabalidad y todo limpio cuando lo termine._

_No me decepcione. _

_S. snape_

Extraño, pensó Harry. Pero no le dió muchas vueltas y sencillamente siguió el camino bajando el pasillo hasta el salón de clases de Pociones, donde se abrió la puerta al decir "Ajenjo" dejando pasar a Harry. En una mesa cerca del centro del salón había un pote con escarabajos negros, algunas cuencas pequeñas de vidrio y un mortero con su molinero. Un set de instrucciones sobre el método apropiado para moler los escarabajos y cuánto debía ir en cada cuenco estaba en otro pergamino apoyado en el pote con los bichos, en la misma letra cursiva del Profesor.

Suspirando desganado, Harry se puso manos a la obra. Usando una cuchara, movió los escarabajos del pote al mortero, luego tomó el mortero de piedra roma y los molió hasta que quedó un fino polvo antes de echarlos en cada uno de los cuencos de vidrio. Le tomó tres molidas para medio llenar cada uno de los cuencos como se le había ordenado, y Harry siguió inconscientemente, perdido en la labor repetitiva y mecánica.

Sus pensamientos viraron a lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, y los altibajos de su primera semana completa en la escuela. Desde casi ser explusado hasta esa sesión de vuelo con Flint en el campo de Quidditch, donde el gran Prefecto le explicaba de los distintos roles en el equipo, luego veía, con la boca abierta, como Harry atrapaba la pequeña Snitch dorada una y otra vez. Al tiempo de la cena, Flint le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Harry cuando tocó el piso después de su última atrapada y le sonrió por primera vez.

"Muy Buena esa, Potter. Este año la Copa será nuestra."

Aún incrédulo y feliz en la cena, casi olvida su detención posterior a ella, por lo que tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo. Luego el Profesor había estado tan raro, mirándolo tajear esos gusanos asquerosos…Gusamocos, ¿Verdad?, ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Su interior estaba relleno de la baba más pegajosa y viscosa que haya tenido la desgracia de tocar, aunque el texto de clases decía que eran buenas para las pociones de engrosamiento, así que suponía que debía de acostumbrarse a ellas. En lo posible.

Snape lo estudió mientas trabajada; sentía los ojos negros sobre él todo el tiempo. Y luego comenzó preguntándole si era un Chef, de todas las cosas posibles, y diciendo que Harry había sido dejado en _hambruna_ por los Dursleys.

Como si le importara.

Luego toda esa mierda sobre Draco, y como usaría la información contra él. Poca diferencia había para_ Harry_ si Draco le tenía miedo a su padre. No es como si Harry no entendiera el hecho de ser precavido de los adultos, incluso temerles. Los adultos no son confiables, él _sabía _eso. Pero no iba a soltarle semejante tontería a Draco a la cara no importa cuánto supiera Draco sobre los Dursleys o qué tan seguidamente estaba Harry en la enfermería. Simplemente eso no se hacía y punto.

Pero pensó que Draco no era un completo imbécil y esperaba que pudieran ser amigos. Se llevaban bien en la mayoría de las veces, excepto por la carrera por la Recordadora, por lo que le dolió más de lo que quisiera admitir cuando Draco se rió de él hoy temprano en las clases, cuando no podía responder las preguntas de Snape. Como si tuviese idea de las cosas que le preguntaba. Había obtenido sus libros en el Callejón Diagon con Hagrid y apenas tuvo la chance de verlos, con todas las tareas y las miradas y todo lo demás con lo que tenía que lidiar por el resto del verano antes que los Dursleys lo dejaran tirado en King Cross. Leyó lo que podría esperarse de Hogwarts, pero con todas las detenciones, junto con acostumbrarse al castillo y a la magia, y ahora también el Quidditch, difícilmente puede haber tenido tiempo suficiente para respirar, ni siquiera pensar en memorizar su libro de Pociones.

Además, Teddy le dijo después que ninguna de esas cosas estaba siquiera en el primer tercio del libro, y no era esperable que lo supieran. Como es que la Maldita Señorita Granger sabía todo es algo que se pregunta todo el mundo. Teddy tenía un par de teorías, mayormente el hecho de que ella vivía en biblioteca, con libros como almohada, cama e incluso baño…aunque los últimos debían ser libros de Historia de la Magia, por supuesto.

Harry estaba agradecido con Teddy, y evadió a Draco por el resto del día. Notó que Crabbe y Goyle compartían risitas junto con Draco, al igual que Zabini con Pansy Parkinson. Pero no Millicent, no Teddy, y no Neville Longbottom o incluso Ron. De hecho el pelirrojo lucía casi… enfadado ante Snape ¡Por Harry! El pensamiento le levantó los ánimos, el que se vio abajo por los comentarios profundos mientras Snape se burlaba de él en frente de todos. Pensó que el hombre sería justo: decía que no tenía favoritos, ¿Verdad? Eso fue lo más decepcionante de toda la clase, a fin de cuentas. Y estaba esperando pociones con ansias.

Mirando el pote, ahora, Harry vio que tenía más de la mitad del trabajo hecho después de solo una hora. Tal vez tenga una oportunidad de realmente estudiar con su grupo académico esta noche, en vez de levantarse temprano y hacer sus tareas en cama. Mañana era Sábado, por lo que podían haber suspendido el grupo de estudio y habérsela pasado jugando Naipes Explosivos o Ajedrez Mágico.

Fue después de las nueve que terminó todo, envasó los escarabajos y los alineó de forma precisa, y limpió la mesa. Cerró la puerta, no muy seguro si necesitaba ponerle cerrojo, o si eso se ponía automáticamente, así que decidió cerrarla como está, de seguro Snape le habría dicho si necesitaba hacerle algo especial a la puerta cuando se fuera.

Se encaminó a la Sala Común de Slytherin, pasando por varios corredores encrucijados. Era sencillo perderse aquí. Más que en el resto del Castillo de todas formas. Las antorchas – hechizadas para encenderse a cierta hora – no daban la luz que uno podía esperar, cuando el rondar por _mazmorras,_ y una luz titilante hacía aparecer sombras en lugares extraños, así que a veces podías perder una vuelta, o girar en una esquina por sobre la que tenías que seguir.

Harry estaba acostumbrado mayormente, pero sus pensamientos seguían aun rondado en lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, que no se dio cuenta hasta que se halló en un camino sin salida que se pasó en algún corredor _en alguna parte_.

Girándose sobre sí para volver, se encontró frente a frente con… la traslúcida cara del Barón Sangriento.

Sangre platinada cubría las manos y ropas del Barón Sangriento y su cara, igualmente estaba empapada con un chorro platino, estaba capturada en una expresión de profundo dolor. Un agujero en su pecho que dejaba un afluyente sin fin de esa sangre platina, goteando en el piso, pero antes de llegar al mismo, dejaba de existir. Cadenas se abrazaban a su torso y chirreaban profundas, incluso si solo estaba flotando en frente de Harry.

-Harry Potter – entonó el fantasma.

Harry había visto varios fantasmas de Hogwarts en la semana, pero no al Barón Sangriento, no desde el banquete de bienvenida. Sintió los ojos del fantasma estudiarlo esa noche, pero estaba tan nervioso por todo que se había olvidado. Ahora le dijo -¿Sí, Señor?

La boca del fantasma se curvó, más como un rictus que una sonrisa realmente. – No esperaba que tu, de todas las personas, encontrara un lugar en mi Casa.

Con un suspiro desganado, le respondió Harry – Seh, me dicen eso todo el tiempo.

Sorprendiéndolo, el Barón Sangriento echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se largó a reír, una risa profunda y jovial que hizo zumbar la cabeza de Harry. –Ah, Sr. Potter, gracias, - Le dijo el Barón Sangriento mientras se calmaba. – No me había reído así en miles de eras.

-Eh, de nada. – Harry miró a través del fantasma al corredor tras él, y a la vez se preguntaba si lo que hacía podía considerarse como algo rudo. - ¿Podrías, ehh, decirme donde he terminado? Estoy un poco perdido.

-Eso es decir poco.

Harry estaba seguro que el Barón Sangriento no hablaba sólo de esta noche, pero no quería entrar a una extraña discusión filosófica con un fantasma, así que ignoró lo dicho y le dijo, - Es que creo que debería estar en mi Sala Común, ahora. Por un grupo de estudio.

-Por supuesto – Dijo el Barón Sangriento y lo miró directo a los ojos. Los ojos del fantasma eran negros agujeros, como la entrada a una caverna en donde algo letal vivía y respiraba y atraía víctimas incautas adentro.

Una sensación fría envolvió a Harry de pies a cabeza. Se estremeció y retrocedió, alejándose del fantasma, hasta que se topó con la pared tras él. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Lo que todos queremos, Sr. Potter- Los ojos se entornaron, cerrando ese peligro rondante en ese lugar. – Paz.

Con eso, el fantasma flotó atravesando a Harry, haciendo aparecer moretones sobre su piel y haciéndolo sentir a él ensangrentado, exhausto y herido, como si estuviese en una pelea. Una que perdió. Pero antes de que Harry pudiese llamarle o darle explicaciones, el Barón se esfumó al atravesar la pared tras él.

Harry se apoyó en la pared por un largo rato, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Usando la superficie rocosa y firme, forzó a sus pies a moverse, uno tras el otro, hasta que había alcanzado una distancia mesurable lejos de ese sitio de mala muerte. Le tomó una eternidad, o así se sentía, para llegar a un área medianamente conocida. Aparte de aun respirar entrecortadamente con un dolor leve en el pecho al inhalar, estaba casi recuperado al llegar a la Sala Común por fin – o al menos de lo que se esperaba después de escapar de un fantasma. Enfiló sus pasos a la mesa de su grupo de estudio…pero no había nadie allí.

Y la Sala Común estaba extrañamente silenciosa, especialmente para ser viernes. Solo un par de estudiantes estaban en las esquinas…incluyendo una pareja en pleno besuqueo en las sombras cerca del cuarto de mujeres. Harry esperaba más actividad. ¿Nadie estaría expectante por su primer fin de semana en el colegio? Teddy le había dicho que era así, cuando animaba a Harry por su semana de detenciones.

Revisando el reloj sobre la chimenea, Harry se sorprendió, pero entendió porqué estaba todo tan callado. ¿Cómo _diablos _eran las 2 de la madrugada?

Tenía que haber sido el Barón Sangriento, estaba seguro. Algo extraño pasó cuando el fantasma lo atravesó. Pero no podía recordar nada…

-¡Potter! – una voz dijo tras él, y Harry dio un salto, girando por la segunda vez en la noche para enfrentar algo no placentero. Esta vez, la persona estaba bastante viva, y muy, muy enojada. Snape continuó – A qué debo el ho… - Antes de que se detuviera en seco y los ojos se abrieran en sorpresa. – Ven conmigo. – ordenó, mientras se giraba en sus talones y seguía tras el retrato hacia su oficina.

Más exhausto de lo que podría explicar, Harry suspiro cansinamente y le siguió los pasos, por los oscuros corredores, y a través de la puerta que abrió de par en par a ambos hacia la oficina de Snape.

Snape apuntó una silla frente a su escritorio – siéntate. – Harry lo hizo, viendo como Snape abría una puerta tras su escritorio que llevaba a su laboratorio privado de pociones y se metió allí. Regresó al minuto después con varias botellas que dejó en una fila frente a Harry en el borde del escritorio. – Quítate la camisa.

-¿Señor?

-Hazlo _ahora,_ Potter. Estás cubierto en sangre. Quiero ver si alguna es tuya.

Harry se miró a sí mismo por primera vez desde su encuentro con el Barón Sangriento y desde que lo atravesó. Para su horror y asco, el frente de su túnica estaba empapada en sangre, como también la camisa bajo de ella. Se quitó ambas prendas, haciendo caras cuando la camisa se presionaba por la humedad contra sí y tuvo que tirarla. Hizo mucha fuerza e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué has hecho, por todos los santos, esta vez? – Snape le preguntó a Harry mientras le sacaba la túnica y la dejaba caer al piso. Sus dedos tiritaban mientras desabotonaba su camisa y luego notó que también los dedos - ¡No, sus manos completas! – estaban rojas y empapadas con sangre.

-No, no lo sé, Señor – dijo empezando a temblar mientras el hedor metálico de la sangre llegaba de un golpe a su nariz y el pulso de su corazón era ensordecedor. Tum, Tum. Tum Tum. No fue hasta que su camisa estaba abierta y vió la gran herida sobre su pecho que se dio cuenta que al menos parte de esa sangre era suya. Y entonces sintió el dolor, y en algún lugar en su mente una vocecita le decía que estaba en shock y era por eso que no había sentido nada anteriormente, porque al segundo después, miró a los ojos a Snape, negó con la cabeza incomprensiblemente, y cayó como un costal al piso mientras el mundo se tornaba negro.

* * *

TBC . . .

A/N: una salida total del cannon de lo ocurrido en primer año, obviamente. Espero que les parezca bien, … haré un Nuevo episodio (Narrado por Snape) para el fin de semana. ¡Grandes abrazos con sabor a Snape para todos los que leen y dejan reviews! Gracias por su apoyo.

**N.T.:** Actualización después de un año. Merezco la horca, lo sé, pero al fin salgo al paso de todo lo ocurrido este año. Sonará pésimo, pero me estoy poniendo al día con todo lo que dejé tirado, y ésto lo actualizaré semanalmente, al menos.

Respecto a algunas preguntas de los reviews: no, no será una historia Slash, la autora no es juiciosa de ello. Sólo que decidió no hacerla slash.

Este fic está terminado. Todo el primer año. El segundo año aún no está realizado – tiene planeado hacer todos los libros de HP pero en esta versión – asi que tendrán todas las aventuras de Harry en su año a Hogwarts completito.

Lo del terremoto, no, no me vi afectada por el terremoto de este año, pero sí muchos familiares que vivían al sur de mi país, por suerte ninguno murió. Pero hay daños graves –perdieron la casa, cosas importantes, el trabajo, etc. Ya todos salieron a flote. Gracias por la preocupación de algunas ^^

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, son un amor todas. Y espero recompensarles con las actualizaciones.

Paso de dejar un dato: estoy en parte atrasada porque me ha agarrado una historia de mi autoría de este fandom, Snarry – _Érase una mentira, una falacia superlativa_ - por mientras; así que mi musa anda por allí, está encerrada bajo 7 llaves terminándola y publicándola a medida que le dé los toques que necesita.

Un beso,

Rele.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Mejor sé Slytherin! – Capítulo 12**  
**Por jharad17  
Traducido por Relena Sakurazuka**

**Disclaimer:** No es mío. Desafortunadamente.

**Resumen: **Durante su primer año, Harry es seleccionado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor y nadie está más sorprendido que su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

**Anteriormente:**

_Y entonces sintió el dolor, y en algún lugar en su mente una vocecita le decía que estaba en shock y era por eso que no había sentido nada anteriormente, porque al segundo después, miró a los ojos a Snape, negó con la cabeza incomprensiblemente, y cayó como un costal al piso mientras el mundo se tornaba negro._

_

* * *

_

Severus alcanzó a atrapar al muchacho antes de que su cabeza tocase el piso, pero solo porque llevaba años puliendo sus reflejos entre niños negligentes y sus calderos explosivos. Su siguiente acción instintiva fue el detener el desangre de la ahora obvia herida en el pecho del niño.

Recostó al Niño Que Vivió para Darle Ataques Cardíacos en el piso, recitó un simple _Scourgify_ en la herida y una vez ésta limpia, la cerró rápidamente con un giro de su varita. Luego revisó si el chico aún estaba respirando y si aún el muchachito tenía pulso.

El pulso era vacilante, pero allí estaba, y las inhalaciones del niño eran rápidas y bruscas. Peñizcó el lóbulo de la oreja de Potter con fuerza y se dio cuenta que el color no volvió tan rápido como debería. _Mierda_. Para mantener al chico vivo al sufrir un ataque de shock, Severus conjuró un simple hechizo calentador en el área para compensar el frío de las mazmorras, luego transfiguró la silla y un pote vacío en una manta gruesa y una almohada. Envolvió al niño en la primera, incluyendo doblarla bajo el propio Potter, y le puso otro hechizo calentador; y la última la deslizó bajo los pies del chico.

Después de combatir la muerte tan de cerca por unos segundos, Severus se dio el tiempo para llamar a Madame Pomfrey por la chimenea cerca de su escritorio.

Mientras lo hacía, se preguntaba por qué demonios este chiquillo había estado rondando los pasillos a las 2 am. Especialmente, acorde con los hechizos de monitoreo en el Salón de Severus y de su oficina, Potter había terminado cinco horas antes de los hechos. Dejando esas preguntas de lado –que_ debía_ haberle respondido el muchachito, ¡Demonios! – le dejó saber a Poppy en pocas pero tersas palabras que su presencia – junto con al menos un vial de poción regeneradora de sangre – era requerida con urgencia en su oficina. Se apresuró hacia el chiquillo mientras ella reunía sus implementos y entraba por medio de la red Flu.

El rostro de Potter estaba blanco como la tiza, y húmedo en transpiración, mas cuando Severus tocó la frente del chico, ésta estaba fría. Su pulso aún era débil, pero al menos no se había deteriorado, al menos; y seguía respirando, aunque seguía inconsciente.

Momentos más tarde, Poppy estaba a su lado, y le comentó sobre la herida en su pecho y lo que hizo para prevenir un ataque de shock por su deterioro. Ella asintió, y en vez de hacer pasar por la fuerza la poción reponedora por la garganta del muchacho y hechizar su estómago para que la digiriera y así darle otra poción… Poppy le dio una de sus pociones. Una poción reponedora de sangre con una dosis de dopamina, especialmente para pacientes que sufren de ataques de shock. Finalmente, ella conjuró un hechizo para aumentar la concentración de oxígeno en el aire directamente en contacto con la boca y nariz del chico.

-Ahora sólo nos queda vigilar y esperar – Poppy dijo suspirando con desgano. Le dio una mirada dura a Snape. - ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que le ocasionó esto?

-No tengo idea.

-Entonces dime lo que _sabes_.

La respiración del muchacho se había tranquilizado un poco, Severus intentó buscar por el pulso, y se alegró de hallarlo mucho más estable que hace 10 minutos atrás, pero débil comparado a lo normal. El alivio que sintió fue ideal para explicar lo sucedido y que lo llevó a esta situación. Si fuese sincero consigo mismo, él diría que tenía un tono titubeante – una de las alarmas de mis habitaciones me alertó que uno de mis estudiantes había abierto la puerta tras el cuadro hacia la Sala Común desde afuera. Cuando fui a investigar, encontré a Potter parado en medio de la Sala Común luciendo…perdido. – no podía hallar las palabras exactas para describir la mirada del niño cuando dijo su nombre y éste volteó a ver a Severus. –Demacrado. – era más exacto.

-Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué diablos estaba fuera de la cama cuando noté que sus túnicas estaban empapadas en sangre. Seguía allí parado, así que hice que me siguiera para preguntarse. Presumí que… - no pudo continuar. Pensó que como el chico se podía mover perfectamente, él estaba bien y que la sangre era de alguien más y que le había manchado, de alguna forma. No pensó que el chico se estaba desangrando de lo lindo, por amor a Merlín. ¿Es que Potter no tiene el menor sentido de la auto-preservación?

-¿Y luego? – presionó Poppy.

-Luego le pedí que se sentara – indicó, -justo allí, y le quité las túnicas y la camisa para ver si estaba herido. Estaba herido, y cuando le pregunté contra qué se había enfrentado esta vez, me dijo que no sabía y luego colapsó.

-¿Y no tienes idea de cómo se pudo haber lastimado?

-¡Ninguna!

-Está bien, Severus. No pierdas los estribos. – frunció el ceño hacia el niño. - ¿Sabes por qué hoy no fue al control conmigo?

Severus gruñó. - ¿No fue?

-No.

-El pequeño bast-

Poppy se aclaró la garganta antes de que Severus pudiese terminar la oración. – Yo no sería muy dura con él, - le dijo ella. –Imagino que ha tenido que soportar por bastante tiempo mi compañía durante estos últimos días. ¿Sabes si ha estado bebiendo su poción de complemento nutritivo?

-Sí, me he asegurado de ello.

-Bien. – le respondió y se inclinó sobre Potter para controlar el pulso del niño nuevamente y asintió a sí misma. – Está lo suficientemente estable como para moverse. Quiero llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Como desees. – Severus levitó el cuerpo del muchacho y siguió a la Medi-Bruja desde su oficina, por las escaleras, hasta la enfermería. Habían arribado al segundo piso cuando un fuerte choque se escuchó, sorprendiéndoles. La varita de Severus ya estaba al riste, pero estaba sorprendido al ver la de Poppy igualmente, mientras bloqueaba al cuerpo flotante del niño del posible suceso que provocó el ruido lo mejor posible que le permitía el lugar donde estaban.

Segundos más tarde, la causa del desorden se volvió aparente cuando Peeves flotó desde un salón de clases hacia el pasillo y, chillando como un demonio, se dirigió a ellos. Su risa era mucho más… bulliciosa que la que Severus estaba acostumbrada a oír.

-Su majestad Sangrienta está enferma hoy… ¡Dejando al Pequeño Peever jugar! –gritó el poltergeist, y luego se deslizó cerca de barriles con una sustancia pegajosa de un verde pálido mientras pisaba sobre ellas.

Severus hizo una maniobra evasiva justo cuando caía el barril, por lo que se oyó una sustancia viscosa caer justo tras él. La viscosidad verdusca sólo se estampó en el piso, dejando una marca húmeda, como en casi todo lo que tocaba, excepto en la manta de lana transfigurada que estaba envuelta en Potter. La manta, obviamente, empezó a disolverse y a dejar humo tras de sí, como si la corroyera ácido. Severus, con un ágil movimiento de su varita, apuntó al ectoplasma y conjuró un _Scourgify_. Por fortuna, la viscosidad se desvaneció antes de comerle la piel al muchachito Potter.

La señora Pomfrey se escabullió a la enfermería rápidamente, y una vez dentro, guió a Severus y al muchacho levitante a una de las camillas más cercanas a su oficina.

Allí, pusieron a Potter lo más cómodo posible, mientras mantenían sus pies levitando. Después de conjurar un hechizo calentador sobre su cama, Poppy quitó la manta en la que tenía envuelta a Potter, cosa que ella pudiese limpiarlo y ponerle ropas que no estuviesen empapadas en sangre seca.

Severus se quedó viendo la labor. Sólo se estaba asegurando que el mocoso _no se muriera,_ se decía a sí mismo. Y quería estar seguro que sus preguntas tuviesen respuesta cuando el chico recuperase la conciencia. No era porque necesitaba asegurarse del bienestar del chico, o por comprobar que Potter no estaba asustado cuando despertase. Por supuesto que no.

Pasaron más de dos horas para que los párpados de Potter se entrecerraran, y su respiración – la que se había profundizado después de que Poppy le diese la poción para aliviar dolor – aceleró sus accesos. Un par de minutos después, un par de ojos se abrieron y observaron sus alrededores, con la misma mirada perdida y vacía. Luego esos ojos se agrandaron considerablemente al ver quién estaba sentado al lado de su cama. Incluso así, el chiquillo comenzó a hurgar por sus lentes, antes de que Severus se los entregase en sus manos.

-Gracias, señor. – La voz de Potter era seca y rasposa. Abrió las dos patas de los lentes y se lo colocó. Su rostro seguía pálido, pero no con ese tono grisáceo que tenía con anterioridad.

-¿Sediento?

-Sí, Señor.

Severus le sirvió un vaso de agua y le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama. – Bébelo con calma. – le dijo al niño.

Potter tomó varios sorbos antes de preguntarle - ¿Estoy en la Enfermería, señor?

-Sí, - le dijo Severus y dejó al niño terminarse el agua. Después dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y le dijo, - Y ahora podrías decirme, quizás, qué transcurrió esta noche que te ha dejado en tan deplorable estado.

-¿Disculpe, señor?

-¿Cómo te las arreglaste para dejarte semejante agujero en el pecho y desangrarte casi por completo?

Los ojos de Potter de abrieron como platos. –No… no lo sé, señor.

-No tienes _ni una mínima idea_—

-¡SEVERUS! – Poppy estaba en un instante al lado del muchacho, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y dirigiéndole una mirada molesta… _¡A él!_ – ¡No fastidies a mi paciente! Si no puedes mantener la calma, no tienes nada que hacer en mi Enfermería.

Severus asintió para su pesar. Sabía que ella tenía la razón, pero él necesitaba llegar al fondo de esto. Tenía que al menos tener la información para decirle a Albus todo lo que realmente ocurrió, mínimo. Severus le envió un mensaje breve al Directo, justo antes de ir a la Enfermería, pero ellos necesitarían saber mucha más información sobre quien intentó matar al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y pronto. – Bien, señor Potter, entonces sería tan amable de decirme lo que sí recuerda de lo ocurrido esta noche. Como, por ejemplo, de dónde venía hoy a las 2 a.m.

-No lo sé, señor. Quiero decir, - continuó rápidamente al ver el semblante de Severus, - No me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Terminé mis labores de detención y luego me fui a la Sala Común, pero me perdí, y luego estaba allí el Barón, y—"

-Espera,- interrumpió Severus, agostando sus ojos, - ¿Viste al Barón Sanguinario?

-Sí, señor, y luego flotó atravesándome—

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

-Bueno, fue justo cuando me di cuenta que me había saltado un cruce. Poco después de las nueve, creo.

Severus apretó los labios, meditando. La canción burlona de Peeves se le vino a la mente, y lo que dijo… ¿del Barón enfermo? - ¿El Barón lucía distinto para ti, Potter?

-¿Diferente? No lo sé, - El niño apretó sus manos, nervioso, y Poppy le dio una mirada condescendiente a Severus para que parara de gruñirle al niño. Pero era una tarea difícil. – Me refiero, es que sólo lo he visto durante el Banquete de Bienvenida, así que no sé si estaba diferente. Pero luego me dijo unas cosas extrañas y me atravesó y me tiró a una pared.

¿El barón lo atravesó? ¿Es así como la herida había aparecido? Pero Severus nunca había oído de ningún fantasma que dejase huellas físicas a un ser vivo, salvo el hecho de hacerles sentir frío a su alrededor. Pero si no es eso, ¿Cómo es que Potter adquirió esa herida? - ¿Y luego?

-Y luego me devolví a la Sala Común.

-¿Y nada te atacó en el camino?

-No…

Severus agarró al niño ya que parecía que le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo de caída de pluma ya que cabeceaba suavemente. -¿Pero?

-Bueno, después de que el Barón Sangriento se fue, me sentía muy cansado y adolorido, como si hubiese estado en una pelea. Pero no podía recordar nada de ello. Y me tomó mucho poder volver a la Sala Común.

Hmmm. Severus hizo un movimiento laxo con su varita y, sí, el muchacho había sido obliviado hace poco. –Por lo visto, Señor Potter, sus memorias e esta noche han sido alteradas.

-¿Disculpe, señor?

La voz de Severus se puso más seria, - Fuiste Obliviado, - le aclaró la situación al ver el rostro de confusión del muchacho profundizarse – alguien te hechizó con algo que, o te borra o te cambia recuerdos y memorias. Podría deducir que te las han borrado, porque parece que todo sigue en la misma línea temporal. El Obliviate no es un hechizo sencillo; no está en el currículo normal. – Las ramificaciones de esto eran evidentes para Severus, pero quizás no para el muchacho.

-Entonces, quiere decir que no fue un estudiante.

Huh. Potter es más listo de lo que aparenta. Y, por algún motivo que no quiso explorar, el chiquillo no parecía enfadado – o sorprendido – de que fuese víctima de un potente y cobarde hechizo. Quizás aún tenía dopamina en su organismo. – Es muy improbable.

-¿Pero quién haría algo así?

-Es la pregunta del momento, - dijo Severus – La segunda sería, ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu control hoy con la Señora Pomfrey?

La boca del niño se abría y cerraba como la de un pez – Eh…yo—

-Ella fue bastante clara en sus indicaciones. Creo que dejamos suficientemente claro que hoy tenías control con ella… o mejor dicho, ayer en la tarde. Creo que tú y yo hemos tenido amplias y variopintas discusiones sobre tu inhabilidad para seguir órdenes. ¿Necesitamos tener otra?

Potter contestó, cabizbajo - No, señor. Lo siento.

Severus lo quedó mirando por un largo rato, las manos apretadas y retorciéndose nerviosas, la ansiedad y la vergüenza escrita en esos ojos grandes y suspiró. –Creo… que no estás acostumbrado a recibir un tratamiento médico, - dijo bajo. – Estás acostumbrado a lidiar tú mismo con tus heridas, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Un asentimiento y un quedo – Sí, señor.

-Como lo imaginé. Aquí en cambio, estás bajo mi custodia y yo no suelo dejar a mis estudiantes de mi Casa que descuiden sus cuidado personal o su salud. Tú atenderás a tus controles con la Señora Pomfrey de ahora en adelante, ¿Quedó claro? Es eso o me tendrás que soportar a mí y mis odiosos y largos sermones sobre el tema.

-Sí señor.-susurró el niño.

-Bien, - se paró de su silla.- Ahora descansa. Es sábado, y no tienes razón para dejar esta camilla salvo que la Señora Pomfrey lo autorice.- dirigió su mirada hacia la antes nombrada, y ella le dio una mirada que le dio a entender de inmediato la estadía corta que Potter tendría en sus garras durante el fin de semana, lo más probable es que salga hoy mismo.

-Buenas noches, Señor Potter.

-Buenas noches, Profesor. – dijo el niño y se recostó en sus mullidas almohadas, cerrando los ojos.

Así Severus se fue en busca del Barón Sangriento, a sonsacarle un par de respuestas al viejo fantasma. Después de pasar dos horas buscando y llamándole, sin embargo, no pudo hallar al fantasma en cuestión, asi que, exhausto por los eventos de esta noche, se devolvió a sus habitaciones de pésimo humor. Se quedó dormido tan pronto como se acostó y los sueños de violencia y sangre, que no había tenido en casi diez años, lo asaltaron esa noche.

TBC

* * *

N.T.: Gracias por sus reviews, y muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, son los mejores.

Tendré el siguiente episodio para el domingo, y de ahí iré actualizando semanalmente al menos.

Besos para todos, y espero que me tengan paciencia xD

Rele.


End file.
